


Strength, Change, Growth

by LacySilverWolf



Series: Effie Stilinski [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - OC Addition, F/F, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slight Canon Divergence, female twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: Junior year of high school isn't always easy. But in Beacon Hills, alpha packs and serial murders seem to take things to a whole new level. What is Effie going to do when the alphas are after her boyfriend and brother's best friend? Not to mention the mystery paintings Effie can't help but making, even against her will. Derek/OC





	1. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's going on in town. Isaac turns up at the hospital, Effie's leaving school against her will and deer and birds are acting out of character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with season three A! Who is excited for all the drama headed our way? You know what's coming, but let's start with the first episode; Saving Isaac from a scary looking alpha and something's going on with Effie. But what? Read on and find out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie and the twists she's about to take.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie leaned against the wall of the tattoo parlor she'd been dragged to by Stiles and Scott. Why she was there, well that was an answer that had Effie intending to smack her boyfriend next time she saw him.

"I know Derek asked you to keep an eye on me," Effie said to her brother as they avoided looking at Scott's arm being tattooed. Her own still stung, even though it was a few days old. "but I don't think that meant dragging me everywhere you go."

Stiles shrugged. "Hey, he wasn't specific so I took it how I wanted. And since Derek is Mr. Big Bad Alpha, and you're my sister, I'm gonna watch you like a hawk."

Effie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she couldn't actually murder her brother for being an overprotective bone head. Or her boyfriend for being an overprotective Alpha. It was who they were. And she was trapped in the middle.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dad! Come on! Just five more minutes!"

Effie shook her head as she adjusted her skirt and straightened her sleeveless blouse. Her flat strappy sandals already on, she finished brushing her hair, grabbed her bag and stepped into the hall just in time to take her brother's arm from their father and pull him towards the stairs.

"Come on, Stiles," she said. "let's let Dad get to work and not be late for school. We can figure out the mystery of the suicidal deer later."

Stiles huffed. "Not you too."

Effie gave him a look. "You know I'm just as curious as you are but just like with Jackson four months ago, we have to put the research aside at some point and act like normal teenagers."

"My best friend's a werewolf," Stiles muttered. "your boyfriend is an alpha wolf. Normal died a long time ago."

"With you as a brother," Effie shot back. "normal died in the womb."

Sheriff Stilinski heard Effie's parting shot to her brother as they left the house and laughed with a shake of his head. He definitely had to agree with his daughter on that one; his son was not normal a day in his life.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie frowned at her cell as she stood in front of her locker. Why was Melissa calling her?

"Melissa?"

"Effie, thank god. Do you have any idea where Derek is?"

Now Effie was really confused. "No, last I checked, he and Isaac were off doing their wolf thing."

"Well, he's out by himself then because Isaac was brought in last night," Melissa said. "and he's here, now. Healing. And scheduled for surgery."

Effie ran a hand through her hair. "Crap, that's not good." she looked around. "I'll find Scott and send him to come get Isaac or something."

"I don't think you should come," Melissa said. "your dad's here and I doubt he'd take you skipping school very well."

Effie shut her locker, frowning as her mind started to wander. "I want to, Isaac is my pack, but-"

"You're not,"

Effie smiled a bit. "No, I'm not a wolf, too. But," she leaned back against the lockers. "I picked Derek's betas so, in a way,"

She could hear Melissa's understanding smile over the line. "Yeah, I get it. Okay, you get Scott here as fast as you can. I'll see what I can do about stalling Isaac's surgery."

Effie sent Scott a quick text and then shut her phone and gripped it. What was this feeling? Jerking her head towards the double doors that led from the school, Effie found herself walking towards them without any real decision. What was happening?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie had barely made it home when her automatic running came to an end. She had just made it to her room when, while glancing at her blank canvas, the urge to paint struck her. She grabbed her nearest brush and paint and just attacked the stark white material. She ignored the paint flying everywhere, paid no mind to the splatter on her clothes. All she saw was the image that needed to be created.

She didn't know how long had passed before she stepped back, panting heavily. Five pairs of glowing red eyes stared back at her, each slightly different than the other. Except two, which were nearly identical with only small differences.

"Effie!" Stiles came charging into her room, freezing in his tracks when he saw the painting. "What the hell?"

Effie looked at him. "Alphas. That's what's coming."

"Okay," Stiles nodded, approaching slowly. "but what about the face?" he pointed to the faint face behind the eyes, one with slashes across it. "Is it another alpha?"

Effie shook her head, frowning in concentration. "No, it feels like something else. I just," she dropped her brush on the easel. "I don't know what."

Stiles grabbed a moist wipe from Effie's dresser and started washing the paint off her face, arms and hands. "We'll figure that out later. The alphas are known so we'll focus on them. But we need to go to Derek's first."

"Isaac?" Effie asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, Scott got him out, but something happened." he dried Effie's face. "You good to go?"

Effie exhaled, feeling a bit better than before she made the painting. "Yeah, I think so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood at Isaac's head while Derek prepared what looked like wolfsbane to help heal his wounds. She wasn't sure how something that could kill Isaac would heal him but Effie trusted Derek.

"Go back to being a teenager," Derek said to Scott, ending their talk.

Effie saw the look Derek was giving her. "Go ahead, try and send me home. Isaac won't be the only one in need of healing."

Derek smiled and shook his head. "I was going to say, can you get the mortar and pestle from the kitchen."

Effie returned the smile. "You're learning." she kissed Derek's cheek before heading further into the house, where they still had some supplies stored from before. Moving around the kitchen as if it were her own, she collected the mortar and pestle quickly and turned to head back when she saw Stiles standing behind her with her painting. "Stiles,"

Stiles watched Effie for a long second before stepping forward. "We need to ask Derek about it. I think he might know what's going on."

Effie sighed. "Yeah, I think so, too." she motioned her head to the living room. "Come on, let's take care of Issac first."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Derek," Effie hated the small tone of her voice, but she was scared. Not of Derek but of the reasons behind her making the painting. "I think we need to tell Stiles and Scott."

Stiles and Effie caught his brief pause.

"Why?" the older man asked.

"Wait," Stiles held a hand up, looking at his sister. "You know what's going on? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I asked her not to." Derek stepped in. "She didn't want to keep it a secret, but she did, for the pack." he turned to Effie. "Why do we need to tell them?"

Effie turned her painting towards them. "Because they're all I can see right now and I have no idea why."

Stunned by what he was seeing, Derek walked over to Effie and took the canvas. Effie followed him back to Stiles, moving to stand beside her twin.

"You painted this?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah," Effie crossed her arms. "I came home from school, just walked out actually, like I had no control, and the moment I looked at the blank canvas, I just started painting. I couldn't stop, not until it was done. But now that it is," she gestured to the picture. "it's like every time I close my eyes, I see theirs."

Derek sighed, eyes focused on the red again. "So much for keeping you on the side lines of this, Ef."

"Side lines of what?" Stiles asked, taking a step forward. "Derek, what's going on? And what does it have to do with Effie?"

Derek set the painting down and faced the siblings. "We need to wait for Scott to wake up. He needs to hear this, too. For now, tell me everything that's happened since you started seeing the eyes."

Exchanging looks, Stiles and Effie laid out for Derek all that had occurred in the last forty-eight hours. Effie included some details she had yet to share with her brother, earning dark glares from her other half, but it all came out to the same; Beacon Hills was about to come under one serious attack.

As Derek paced away from them, Stiles turned on Effie.

"Why didn't you tell me about the feelings and dreams?" he asked. "Thinking you're being followed and dreaming about magic trees is not something to keep quiet, Ef. Not in this town."

"I was scared." Effie admitted. "This town's already seen werewolves, kanimas, psychotic hunters and whatever the hell Lydia is. The last thing it needs is one of its humans turning out to be not so human." she turned away some. "I don't need to turn out not so human."

"Hey," Stiles turned Effie back, hands on her arms. "whatever's going on, we'll figure it out. Together. Just like everything else. If you're different, I have to be, too. We're too similar for us not to both be different."

Effie laughed. "That doesn't even make sense." she wiped her eyes. "But thank you. And I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner."

"Nah, I get it." Stiles brushed it off. "You don't know what's happening and the last thing you need is me researching it to hell to find an answer and come up with fifty wrong ones."

A gasp from Scott drew the attention of the twins and Derek back into the room. The beta looked down at his arm, seeing the two bands of black back in place.

"It worked." he said. Effie wanted to roll her eyes and add the obvious 'no duh' but the looks she, Stiles and Derek gave Scott said it for her.

"Well," Stiles said as Scott pulled his shirt on, sleeved pulled up over the tattoo. "looks pretty damn permanent now."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, pulling his sleeve down. "I kinda needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us, everything just changes so fast. Everything's so," he smirked a bit. "ephemeral."

Stiles nodded. "Studying for the PSATs?"

"Yup."

"Nice."

Scott opened the door and looked back at Effie, who hadn't moved from the living room. "Ef, we gotta go."

Effie shook her head. "Not yet." she looked at Derek.

Scott frowned before noticing the door had been painted. "You painted the door." he looked at Derek, too. "Why'd you paint the door? And why only one side?"

Derek cursed and moved to stop Scott but it was too late. The beta used his claws to scratch the new paint from the door, revealing a black symbol that had been painted underneath.

"The birds at school and the deer last night," Scott started connecting dots. "just like the deer I got trampled by the night I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?"

"Five." Effie answered before Derek could. She carried her painting over. "There are five."

Scott took the painting as Derek had. "You made this?"

Effie nodded as Stiles spoke.

"And now she can't stop seeing them." he turned to Derek. "What's going on?"

Derek sighed. "It's a pack of 'em. An alpha pack."

"All of them?" Stiles questioned. "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader." Derek said. "He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, Effie and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

"Let's say you find them." Scott said. "How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get." Derek answered simply.

"You've got it." Stiles said. "You know that. But do you have any idea why Effie is seeing their eyes? Or the face behind them?"

Derek shook his head. "No," he looked at Effie. "and I wish you weren't. This is going to be the hardest fight we've ever faced and I hate the thought that they might be linked to you."

Effie crossed her arms, rubbing them like she was cold. "You're not the only one. I can talk to Deaton, see if he has any idea."

"Where is she?" Isaac's voice startled the four. They turned, seeing him sitting up on the table. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So, if you're confused, go check out the recently posted one shot, Bonded, and it'll explain things a bit more. The rest of the explanation will come in the next chapter, promise. And if you want to know what Effie's tattoo is, as I only hinted at it in the very beginning, that'll be coming in a later chapter, as well. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	2. Chaos Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check list! Effie and Stiles finding out they're druids? Check. Peter being, well, Peter? Check. Stiles and Derek being Stiles and Derek? Also check! What's left? Oh, going to get the betas after freezing poor Isaac. Seriously, leave our puppy alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Alright, we're a bit Effie focused in this chapter, rather than episode focused because, our little Stilinski has a lot going on that she doesn't understand. Therefore, she's off to see Deaton. Then we'll wheel our way back into the episode. So, read on, kids!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie and all her secrets.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie had wanted to go to Heather's party. She hadn't seen her old friend in years, since they went to different high schools. They were super close as kids, playing together with Stiles. Always getting into trouble. Their moms had been best friends before Effie's had passed away. Hell, when Effie got her period the first time, John had called Heather's mom in a panic, not knowing what to do. But Effie needed to see Deaton before she lost her mind.

Stepping into the vet clinic, Effie listened to Deaton as he spoke to someone in the back exam room. Having heard the door chime, Deaton stepped out and smiled at Effie, holding up a finger in a silent gesture for her to wait. With a nod, she sat down and ran her hands nervously over her thighs.

"Well," Deaton stepped out. "I suppose you two are here for the same reason."

Effie looked up, laughing a bit as Derek came out behind the vet. "Somehow, I knew you'd be here."

Derek shrugged with a smile. "This isn't something you should be doing alone."

Deaton opened the gate. "Come on back, Effie."

Effie walked through the gate and passed Derek, into the exam room. Having nothing better to sit on, she jumped up on the table and tapped the sides with her fingers. Derek and Deaton entered behind her and while Deaton stood in front of her, the alpha stood off to the side, angled towards Effie.

"Tell me what's going on." Deaton requested gently.

Effie focused on the floor. "It started with this feeling, like I was being followed. I brushed it off as paranoia since we didn't really know if Gerard was dead or not. Then the dreams started. Same feeling, only while I was sleeping. And there was a tree, it was like it was floating upside down and there was chanting coming from it. I wake up sweating and can't catch my breath. I feel like someone's watching me, just out of the corner of my eye. But I turn to look and no one's there."

"Derek told me about the painting." Deaton said. "When did you start seeing the eyes?"

"Just before school started again." Effie supplied. "After texting Scott about Isaac, I had this overwhelming feeling to leave school. And couldn't fight it. When I got home, I had to paint them. It felt like I might explode if I hadn't. And now, I'm seeing them everywhere. When I blink, sleep. I catch glimpses in mirrors and windows." she ran her hands through her hair. "It's getting to the point where I'm scared to open my eyes but, at the same time, closing them is just as terrifying."

Derek looked at the vet, catching Effie's hand as she dug her nails into her palm. "What's going on?"

Deaton crossed his arms. "Effie, is Stiles experiencing any of this? These dreams and visions? Is he experiencing anything strange at all."

Effie shook her head. "No, no, he's not. At least, not that he's mentioned."

"I think I know what caused this." Deaton said. "When you and Derek had your bonding ceremony over the summer, I warned you it might awaken your druid half."

Effie shook her head. "I told you, I have no druid half."

Deaton smiled. "Effie, why do you think your mother let you grow up around a werewolf pack? Why was she so close with Talia Hale?"

"Are you saying Claudia was a druid?" Derek asked.

Deaton nodded. "She was. And she fully intended for Stiles and Effie to take her place as your mother's emissary. That's why she made sure you and Laura and Stiles and Effie got along so well. She knew you'd be working together one day."

Effie buried her face in her hands. "So, my druid half is why I'm suddenly painting these pictures. Why I'm suddenly so out of control."

"It is." Deaton confirmed. "Come back tomorrow with Stiles and I'll start working with you both on how to control it. Whether Stiles knows it or not, his powers were probably activated as well when yours were."

Effie sighed. "Alright, we'll be here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat on Derek's bed, watching Isaac slowly pace in front of the large window in the loft. While the place didn't have much in the way of furniture, Effie had to admit, it was definitely an improvement over the train station. Though, she smiled to herself, that place did have some pretty damn good memories.

"Stop smirking like that," Derek said, without looking up from his book. "I know what you're thinking about."

Effie laughed. "I would hope so."

Isaac looked between the two before screwing up his face in mock disgust. "Guys, you promised not to talk like that while I'm here." he went back to pacing. "You know, I'm starting to not like this idea. It sounds kinda dangerous. You know what, I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him."

Effie held back a snort as she laid back on the bed.

"You'll be fine." Derek reassured his beta.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked.

"He knows how to do it." Derek said. "I don't. It would be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" Isaac asked, his words making Effie sit up sharply. She was curious about Derek's reaction. "And personally, well I trust Scott."

"You trust me?" Derek asked, finally looking up.

Isaac gave a short nod. "Yeah." Derek looked back at his book. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him." Derek and Effie chorused.

The loft door slid open then, revealing Peter Hale in all his brought back from the dead glory. Effie stood up and moved to stand at Derek's side.

"Boys," Peter said. "and Effie," he smiled at the girl but she gave him the same monotone look Derek did. "fyi, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the hearing still works. So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling, straight to my face."

"We don't like you." Derek said plainly before shutting his book and standing up. "Now shut up and help us."

Peter seemed pleased. "Fair enough."

Though Effie's stomach turned as he pulled his claws. Derek led Effie over to the couch, same one from the station, and they sat down while Isaac moved and took up the chair Derek had been sitting in.

"Relax," Peter said as he walked behind Isaac. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked, clearly nervous.

Effie ignored what Peter was saying as she focused on Isaac's squirming. It was taking all her willpower not to go over and shove Peter away from him, knowing he was the cause. Derek picked up on Effie's tension and took her hand, to restrain her and to reassure her that Isaac would be just fine.

When Peter suddenly stuck his claws in Isaac's neck, Effie nearly bolted up from the couch but Derek managed to keep her in place, adding an arm around her waist.

"He'll be fine." Derek whispered, nuzzling Effie's temple, knowing it relaxed her. "I wouldn't be letting him do this if I thought Peter would end up hurting him."

Effie trusted Derek but the way Isaac was unconsciously gripping Peter's arm and the way he arched out of the chair, it was terrifying her.

The second Peter let Isaac go and stumbled away, Derek released Effie and she raced to Isaac's side, kneeling in front of him.

"Hey," she spoke softly. "you okay?"

Isaac carefully touched the back of his neck. "I, I think so. It was weird." he shook his head. "And definitely not something I want to do again."

Effie smiled and hugged Isaac's head to her shoulder. "I'll make sure you won't have to." she pulled back and winked. "After all, I have ways of swaying the big guy."

Isaac let out a weak laugh. "Still here, no talking like that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie,"

Effie looked up from her book in the library and saw her father. "Dad?"

John sighed. "I need you to come with me for a minute. Do you know what class Stiles has right now?"

Effie collected her things. "Economics with Coach. Dad, what's going on?"

John just held out his arm and motioned for Effie. "I'll explain. Come on,"

Effie let her father tuck her against his side as they moved through the halls towards Stiles' class. Once they reached it, she waited with one of the deputies while John got Stiles.

"What's going on, Dad?" Stiles asked once they were both in the hall.

"Have either of you seen Heather since the party?" the sheriff asked.

Effie shook her head. "I didn't go to the party. I was with Derek."

John rubbed his brow. "We'll talk about you lying later. Stiles?"

"I went with her to the basement, but she asked me to get something from upstairs," Stiles said. "when I came back, I couldn't find her. I figured she just hooked up with her other friends."

"Has no one really seen her since last night?" Effie asked.

John gave a small shake of his head. "We put out an APB but, um, Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person to see her."

"Me?" Stiles questioned.

"We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink," John said. "but if you, either of you, remember anything else, you call me. Alright?"

The two nodded and watched their father and deputy walk away.

"The deer," Stiles whispered. "Prada biting Lydia and the crows and now this." he looked at Effie. "Something's wrong. Very wrong."

Effie swallowed and nodded her agreement. Stiles was right and Effie had a feeling the Alpha pack was somehow involved.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles stared at the bottles and books Deaton had laid out for him and Effie.

"We're druids?" he questioned.

Deaton nodded. "You are. Just like your mother. And it's time you both started learning. As we've seen, Effie, your powers are more mental. More precognative. Stiles, if I had to guess, I would say yours are physical. We already know you can manipulate mountain ash. I've no doubt you can work with runes as well."

"Are these things Mom was able to do?" Effie asked.

"They are," Deaton confirmed. "and as you're twins, I figured her gifts would be split evenly between you."

"Alright," Stiles leaned on the table, exchanging a nod with Effie. "start explaining how this stuff works."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Over and over Effie traced the shape that was formed by the bruises on Lydia and Allison's forearms. Something about it looked so familiar but she couldn't place what it was. After hearing that Derek refused to help, not seeing anything in the bruises, Effie put her mind to trying to place it. Her boyfriend was too stubborn for anyone's liking, even her own. She knew Allison was doing researching the shape as well, but the hunter had to be careful. Her father made her promise they were out of the hunting business in order to stay in Beacon Hills.

Hearing a whimper from beside her, Effie raised an unconscious hand and started combing her fingers through Isaac's hair. It worked to calm him when they were little and she hoped it would work now. Especially since he had to be submerged in freezing ice water, in a vain hope that they could uncover the memories the alpha pack took from him.

"It'll be okay," Effie said softly. "If I see anything going wrong, I'll have them pull you right out. I swear."

Because Effie was sitting on one of the counters around the room, Isaac just had to duck his head a little to rest it on her shoulder.

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly," Deaton paused. "comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like," Isaac lifted his head. "being hypnotized."

"Exactly." Deaton confirmed. "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

Isaac moved, squatting beside the tub filled with ice water.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow."

"Okay," Derek piped up. "well, how slow is very slow?"

"Nearly dead."

Effie's eyes widened. "Dead? You're going to kill him?"

"It's safe though," Isaac looked at Deaton. "Right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton shot back.

"No," Isaac shook his head. "No, not really."

The sound of a rubber glove snapping caught their attention, drawing them towards Stiles, who had a large rubber glove on one hand, all the way to his elbow. They just stared.

"What?" he asked. Effie imagined the look she gave her brother was the same that Derek gave him. The Stilinski boy pulled the glove off and moved back to the tub.

"Look," Derek spoke to his beta. "if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this."

"He's right, Isaac." Effie backed Derek. "This is completely up to you. No one will force you."

Isaac looked at Derek, Scott and Effie before pulling his shirt off. Effie set her sketch book aside and moved to the head of the tub. She wouldn't help hold him down but she would be the first thing he saw when he came to, she'd make sure of that.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dead. Erica was dead.

At least, that's what Isaac said just before he came out of the trance.

"She's not dead." Derek insisted.

"Derek," Stiles spoke. "he said,  _'there's a dead body. It's Erica.'_  Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek questioned.

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles pointed out.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott cut in. "Okay, the one who saved you."

Isaac shook his head. "No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles guessed. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome."

"Then we get them out tonight." Effie spoke for the first time since Isaac came out of the tub. She was tucked against his side, as much for his comfort than hers.

Derek nodded. "I agree."

"Be smart about this, Derek." Deaton cautioned. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek said.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton pointed out.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek's question couldn't have been more sarcastic.

"I think someone already did." Stiles had his phone out. "'Beacon Hills First National closes its door three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles said. "Okay? Minutes."

Somehow, Effie didn't think it was going to be that easy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood at Derek's side as Stiles explained how the bank, where Boyd and, hopefully a very much alive, Erica were being held. It had taken some sweet talking to get the details out of their father once Stiles figured out that the sheriff had been on the scene of the original break in. But, being the Stilinski twins, they worked together and got him talking. Then formed a plan.

"Look," Derek stopped Stiles. "forget the drill."

Effie leaned her arms on the table as Stiles faced her boyfriend.

"Sorry?" her twin questioned.

"If I go in first," Derek said. "how much space do I have?"

Stiles was silent for a moment, something Effie knew was never good. "What, what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?"

Derek stood straight and faced Stiles. Effie resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands.

"Yes, Stiles," Derek crossed his arms. "I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Alright big guy, let's see it." Stiles taunted. "Let's see that fist. Big ol' fist. Get it out there, don't be scared." he took Derek's wrist in his hand as he held his other hand up, about three inches from Derek's fist. "Okay, see this? That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid con-"

Effie saw Derek's hand connect with Stiles' and winced in sympathy pain. But really, Stiles asked for it. Stiles fell against the table, holding his arm in pain as he whined and whimpered.

"He can do it." Stiles managed. "Ah! He can do it."

"I'll get through the wall." Derek got back on topic, ignoring Stiles' pain. "Who's following me down?" he held up a finger to Effie without looking at her. "Don't even try to volunteer."

Effie glared and smacked Derek's finger away. "I wasn't going to." she saw the look Peter threw her. "No, not even to get away from you, Peter."

Peter put a hand on his chest. "I'm hurt, Effie." he saw Derek's look. "Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek challenged.

"One of them's already dead." Peter shot back casually.

"We don't know that." Effie found herself echoing Derek.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter questioned. "A pack of Alphas, all of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicals back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked.

"Don't tempt me." Effie ground out.

Derek reached over and took Effie's hand to calm her. Peter really needed to learn that Derek wasn't the only threat to his continued reliving.

"Derek," Peter said after glaring at the twins. "seriously? Not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asked, turning his head some.

"Yeah," Stiles shrugged. "if you want me to com-"

"Not you." Derek spoke over him.

Effie shook her head as Stiles got what Derek meant.

"I don't know about Erica," Scott said. "but if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something." he glanced back at Peter. "We have to try."

"But?" Derek pressed.

"Who's the other girl?" Scott asked. "The one locked in there with Boyd."

Derek inhaled before pushing off the table again. "I guess we'll find out." he pulled on Effie's hand gently and motioned for the others to vanish upstairs. Stiles went willingly, gagging along the way. Once they were gone, Derek turned to Effie. "If it looks like we won't be back before you have to be home, go ahead and leave."

Effie shook her head. "No way, I already explained to Dad that Stiles and I will be out late. He doesn't know it has anything to do with you."

Derek frowned a bit. "We're finally being honest with him about us, is it a good idea to start lying again?"

"It is unless you want to tell him about werewolves and Alpha packs," Effie countered. "I don't think Dad's ready for all that. Not yet."

Derek nodded. "Alright, we'll stick with your plan for now." he framed Effie's face and gently bumped their noses together. "Check on Isaac for me and keep your distance from Peter. He really doesn't like you being here."

Effie pressed a quick kiss to Derek's lips. "Too bad for him."

Derek smiled before going in for a longer kiss.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie bit back a sob as she smoothed Erica's hair back from her face. Though she knew it was a possibility that Erica had already been dead, actually seeing it was another thing entirely.

"Oh Erica," Effie bit her lip as she crossed her arms. She looked at Derek. "What do we do?"

Derek shook his head, his eyes misty as he looked at his fallen beta. "I don't know."

Stiles shifted a bit. "She was reported missing. If we bury her, she'll just stay missing and eventually, the case will go cold."

"At the house." Effie said. "If we're gonna bury her, let's do it on the Hale property."

Derek gave a slow nod. "Yeah, alright."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched as Derek, Stiles and Scott slowly covered Erica's wrapped body in dirt. "Rest in peace, Erica."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay, so the end of this episode killed me. And seeing Derek holding Effie's body, the look on his face, yeah. Broken heart right here. And it only gets worse, we all know it. Alright, I really don't have an ending note so, let me know what you think, flame policy stands, and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	3. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many emotions. Fear, anger, sadness. And they pretty much all happen in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Okay, so this isn't an overly long chapter, but that's cause I struggled with the episode. Watching Boyd and Cora go around like that, completely feral, it was hard to watch. And at the end, when they were attacking Derek, yeah, not fun. But Effie will be there, for Derek and for the betas. So, read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie drove like a slight maniac through Beacon Hills as she made her way towards the grove where Scott had called her from. He'd chased Boyd away from two kids and was waiting with them until Effie got there to take them home.

Pulling up to where Scott was standing, Effie jumped from her jeep and rounded to the other side.

"Thanks for this, Effie," Scott said. He was cautious. He knew he wasn't on good terms with her.

Effie nodded as she smiled at the kids. "Of course," she leaned down to talk to them. "Can you guys tell me your names?"

"You first." the girl said, her arm curling around her brother's shoulders.

Effie had to give the kid credit. "You're a smart girl. I'm Effie Stilinski. The sheriff is my dad, I promise you can trust me."

The little boy grabbed her sleeve. "I'm Billy."

"Hey there, Billy." Effie spoke softly. "You hurt?" Billy shook his head and Effie turned back to the girl. "How about you?"

The girl also shook her head. "No. And I'm Breanna."

"Alright then," Effie took the kids by the hand and looked at Scott. "Go meet up with Derek and Isaac. I've got these two."

Scott nodded and ran off.

"Where's he going?" Billy asked as they headed for the jeep.

"He's going to help our friends find the guy who came after you." Effie explained as she opened the back door. "Can either of you remember the guy?"

Billy shook his head as he climbed in. "I was too scared."

Effie ran her hand through his hair. "Nothing wrong with that, kiddo." she helped Breanna in. "Everyone gets scared. Even my dad."

"The sheriff gets scared?" Breanna asked.

Effie nodded. "Yeah, especially if my brother and I are involved in something dangerous which," she wrinkled her nose playfully. "between us, we do just a little too often for his liking."

With the two kids giggling in her back seat, Effie climbed behind the wheel and set off. As she drove, she could only hope Derek and the others got to Boyd and Cora before they actually hurt anyone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Parking her jeep outside the hospital, Effie was wondering if the night was ever going to end. She'd gotten Breanna and Billy home and was almost back to Derek's loft when Stiles gave her a call, telling her about the body and that Melissa wanted them to meet her at the hospital. She was tired and cranky and wanted to curl up in Derek's bed but at this point, she figured it wasn't happening any time soon.

"You made it," Stiles joined his sister as they headed for the front door.

Effie cocked a brow. "What else would I be doing?"

Stiles knew he was seconds away from getting hit. "Home...work?"

Effie shook her head. And he was her twin. "Let's just go see what Melissa wants."

They headed inside and found Melissa at the reception desk, flipping through a file. Walking over to her, they got her attention.

"Hey," she greeted them. The two echoed back. "Over here," she led through away from the desk. "and if you tell anyone I showed either of you this, I swear to god, I will kill you painfully and slowly."

Effie would have been shocked had Melissa not recently found out her son was a werewolf.

"Why do you want to show us a body I've already seen?" Stiles asked.

"Because you haven't seen everything." Melissa stated, peaking Effie and Stiles' curiosity.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stayed outside the room where Stiles and Melissa were talking with Caitlin. She couldn't bring herself to go in, not when her mind was swirling around the image of Heather on the autopsy table with her throat slashed open.

She'd gotten a text from Derek saying there was a new plan and that it had worked. She replied back letting him know that she'd be there once the sun came up to help get Boyd and Cora back to the loft. He hadn't argued back so she assumed he was fine with it.

"Ef,"

Effie looked up as Stiles came out, Melissa giving them both a smile before leaving them alone. Effie tried to keep the tears from falling but it was useless.

"Heather, Stiles." Effie choked out. "Heather."

Stiles gathered Effie in his arms and held her tightly. "I know, kid." he blinked back his own tears. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie waited impatiently beside her jeep as she watched Derek talking to her new teacher. She had no issues with them talking but she could see the blood all over Derek's torn up shirt and the slump of his shoulders and knew he was exhausted and possibly still hurt.

When he finally began making his way over, Effie pushed off the jeep and closed the gap between them in seconds. She framed his face with her hands and searched his eyes.

"You did it." she whispered. "You saved them."

Derek let out a slow breath and nodded. "Yeah,"

Effie watched as he shut his eyes, unconsciously nuzzling her hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Cora and Boyd?" Derek asked as Effie led him to her passenger door. Isaac and Peter had taken Cora and Boyd home in Derek's car.

"They're already home," Effie said. "Isaac and Peter are watching them. Don't worry. Let's just focus on you. Is anything still bleeding or open?"

Derek shook his head as he settled in the passenger seat. "No, everything's almost healed. I just need a shower and sleep."

Effie ran her fingers through his hair. "Both of which you will get." she gave him a soft kiss. "Rest, I'll wake you when we get to the loft."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie carefully washed all the blood and dirt from Boyd's and Cora's bodies as they slept side by side on Derek's bed. She could hardly believe she was staring at Derek's little sister, a sister they both thought long dead.

"Who are you?"

Effie smiled gently as Cora's tired eyes focused on her. "I'm Effie,"

""You're human." Cora blinked several times. "I remember you."

Effie nodded. "I am. We knew each other as kids, our families were friends. You're at Derek's place, you and Boyd both." she motioned to the other side of the bed. "So just rest. It'll all be okay."

Cora turned her head enough to see Boyd before she nodded and let her eyes fall shut again. Effie continued washing the dirt and blood away, happy they were able to save at least part of the pack.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Another look at the past Effie and Stiles have with the Hale family. Cora remembers her from when they were kids. Also, bonus chapter next to finish the mystery of Effie's tattoo that we read about in chapter one. Kay? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	4. Bonus Chapter: Tattoo Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Effie showing Derek her tattoo for the first time and the smut that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the promised bonus chapter! And yes, it is a smut. What can I say? The reveal of the tattoo to Derek was going to lead to sex, no matter what. So I went with it. And I personally think it came out great. So, read on, kids!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie and her tattoo.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Effie decided to get the triskele tattooed on her left collarbone, she knew it would be special to her and Derek. The triskele held special meaning to Derek, as it was the symbol of his pack, the symbol his parents had shown with pride. That's why he tattooed it on his back. And as a member of his pack, and his mate, Effie wanted everyone to know where she stood.

It wasn't until almost a month after she got the tattoo that she finally had some alone time with Derek. They had just gotten Boyd back home and Cora had disappeared to the Hale house to mourn alone, leaving Effie and Derek at the loft.

Derek had already been sleeping for a few hours while Effie finished homework and worked on a sketch for Art.

She kept reaching up to touch the newly healed ink, thankful for the cream Deaton had made to heal it faster. She wanted to show it to Derek but they hadn't had much time to breathe, forget share new ink. Well outside of Scott's, but his needed supernatural attention so Effie didn't mind.

"What's wrong with your chest?"

Derek's sudden question made Effie squeak and jump. She spun on the couch to face him. He was half sitting up, leaning on his elbows, and the blanket dropped to his waist, revealing his bare chest. It took Effie a moment to remember his question.

"Nothing." she said quickly.

Derek brought a hand up, rubbing his eyes. Effie watched the muscles in his other arm tense and bunch. Really, it wasn't fair for him to look like that and expect her to hold a conversation.

"Then why do you keep touching it?" Derek asked.

Effie cleared her throat. "Nervous habit?" Even in the dim light, she saw the look Derek gave her. If eyebrows could talk. "It's actually a surprise I wanted to show you." Like a month ago but he didn't need to know that.

Now Derek was sitting up all the way, legs out straight, arms resting on his thighs. Unfair. "What is it?"

Clearing her throat again, Effie set her sketch book down and walked over to the bed. She was wearing a halter style top and had to pull it down in order for the tattoo to show. It wasn't very big, maybe three inches across. It was strictly black, even if the artist had wanted to add color. Effie didn't want it to be colored. Maybe another tattoo, at another time, but this one was perfect in black. The only difference between hers and Derek's was the ends of hers faded out in dust trails while his were solid all the way through.

Derek's eyes were fixed on the ink, never wavering, even as Effie sat down in front of him. He reached out, brushing his fingers across it softly. Effie couldn't have fought the shiver that ran through her body if she wanted to.

"This is for me?" Derek questioned.

Effie nodded. "Yeah. I know how important the triskele is to you and your family, your pack. And since I'm pack and your mate, I thought it was fitting." she swallowed. "Also," she bit her lip.

"Also, what?" Derek pressed.

"For you, it represents Alpha, Beta and Omega." Effie said. "For me, it's you, Stiles and Dad. The three most important people in my life."

Derek smiled. "Sounds good to me." he leaned forward, kissing the tattoo. "It looks perfect on you."

Effie closed her eyes, hand sliding up into Derek's hair. "Yeah?"

Derek hummed against her skin. "It used to remind me of the past," he pulled back. "of what I didn't have any more. Now," he cupped Effie's cheek, running his thumb over her bottom lip. "it reminds me what I do have. And that's you."

Effie caught Derek's thumb between her teeth and lightly sucked on the digit. She opened her eyes, watching Derek's grow dark with arousal as she ran her tongue over the pad. It was a bold move for her but it felt right. She leaned forward, sitting up on her knees and encouraged Derek to lie back down. As she straddled his hips and released his thumb, Derek reached up to brighten the lights. Effie smiled as Derek's features became clear once more.

"Taking charge?" Derek asked softly.

"You don't seem to mind." Effie retorted.

"Not even a little." Derek reassured.

Leaning down, Effie caught Derek's lips in a quick kiss before venturing down along his jaw and neck. She felt more than heard the low growl he gave as she nipped and sucked at the hollow of his throat. She knew her marks wouldn't last but his reactions were more than enough. Moving down his torso, Effie licked a path between his nipples, hands clamping around his biceps to keep him in place as he jerked up. She pulled one pert bud between her teeth and teased the tip with her tongue. A move Derek had used on her many times and one she was finding he enjoyed, if the tent forming in his boxers were any indication.

Effie found herself chuckling as Derek growled again, louder this time, when she placed her hands on the waist of his boxers, dipping a finger tip in here and there, but never going any further. She was having fun mapping out his torso. While her hands knew every inch of him intimately, her mouth hadn't had the pleasure. And what a pleasure it was.

Derek grunted out shallow breaths as Effie slid her tongue along the waist of his boxers. He wasn't used to being the passive party during sex, not even with Effie, but he was definitely getting used to the idea. Especially as Effie's tongue slipped under the waistband and traced along the dip of his hip bones.

It wasn't long until he felt her pulling his boxers down over his hips and he lifted to help her get them off.

Once Derek was completely bare before her, Effie had to pause. This was new for her. Even with how long she and Derek had been together, and Derek took pleasure in bringing Effie to orgasm with nothing but his mouth, she'd never returned the favor, outside of some light palming. But she wanted to do this. So, giving Derek a half lidded look, she stooped down and ran her tongue along the tip of his penis, tasting the precum that dripped out. Derek's gasping moan encouraged Effie to suck him into her mouth, running her tongue against the underside. She pulled as much of Derek's hard shaft into her mouth as she could and bobbed her head as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked on the hot flesh. Her hands held his thighs as she worked her mouth over his cock and twirled her tongue around him. He tasted better than she thought he would. Salty but there was something sweet at the same time.

Hearing Derek's moans and seeing him grip the sheets, Effie hummed lightly around his cock and moved her head with his hips as he gave small, needy thrusts. Releasing him with a pop, she brought her hand up to gently fist his penis and the other to play with his balls. She slid a firm grip up and down his shaft while rubbing and squeezing his balls, pulling on them gently.

"Effie," Derek grunted. "you keep that up and-" he moaned as she squeezed him again. "this is going to be over."

Effie smiled teasingly. "Now, we don't want that." she released him, with a final drop down to lick along his shaft, before crawling up him. She rocked her clothed core against him. "Where's the fun if it ends?"

Derek growled again and before Effie could blink, he had her flipped onto her back, her shirt torn over her head and his hand down her panties. She gasped, arching up into his touch as he drove two fingers into her, his thumb stroking a rough pace against her clit. He dropped his head down, catching one of her nipples between his teeth and sucked hard.

Effie could barely breathe as Derek brought her to orgasm within minutes. The cry torn from her lips didn't even sound human. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, leaving her body tingling and her senses on overdrive. By the time she returned to herself, Derek had removed her panties and shorts and was stroking the inside of her thighs.

"It was supposed to be my lead," Effie said breathlessly.

Derek smirked, leaning down to kiss her stomach. "You tease like that, you had to know what would happen."

Effie laughed. "Maybe I did." she raised a brow. "Is that all that's going to happen?"

Derek chuckled. "You're asking for it."

"That's kinda the point." Effie shrugged.

Derek ducked down to kiss her passionately, groaning at the taste of himself in her mouth. "Tease."

"You love me." Effie murmured into the kiss.

"Damn straight."

Derek wasted no more time positioning between Effie's legs and sheathing himself in her tight grip. Both let out loud moans once Derek was as deep as he could go. Their fingers laced together as Derek waited for Effie to adjust to him. Once he felt her shift her hips and lift them in invitation, Derek pulled out and thrusted back in sharply. The gentle play that had started this was long over. He set a fast pace and worked his lips around Effie's new tattoo.

All Effie could do was hold on as Derek thrusted harder and faster into her. She could feel the beginning of her next orgasm building in her stomach and decided to take control again.

Letting go of Derek's hands, Effie gripped his sides and shifted her legs. With a well placed shove, she managed to flip them and had Derek on his back again. The alpha was clearly surprised, his eyes wide, as Effie settled back onto his penis and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I like the view from up here." she quipped.

Derek snorted, thrusting up. "It's not so bad from down here, either."

Effie moaned, dropping her head forward. Damn, that wasn't playing fair. She curled her fingers into Derek's shoulders as his hands came up to guide her hips. Following his lead, she lifted and lowered herself in a slow dance, rolling her hips every time she came down. Derek met her, thrust for thrust, building that fire in her belly up again.

It didn't take long for Derek to feel his end coming. Having Effie's mouth around his cock brought him closer than any foreplay ever had. Knowing he was nearly there, he sat himself up, catching Effie between his legs and chest, and ran a hand down her front to toy with her clit. Less than a minute later, he felt her walls tighten around him and her body tense as she fell into orgasm. Letting the feeling of Effie's pleasure surround him, Derek let himself go and released his load.

As Derek fell back onto the bed, spent from their love making, Effie went with him, curling up on his chest. She felt him bend to pull the blanket from under their legs and cover them with it. As his arms closed around her, she kissed his chest and smiled.

"So," she spoke softly. "you like the tattoo, then?"

Derek gave a tired laugh. "Yeah, I like it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there's that. I know, some might see this as pointless, and you're entitled to that opinion, but for Derek and Effie, it was needed. They needed that extra layer to their bond. And you'll see why in later chapters. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	5. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strength of the Alpha pack has been obvious from the start. But now, they're learning just what it is they want. And it's not gonna be easy to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here, being freaked out by Random Acts of Science. I love this show, but damn. Anyway, back to the chapter! As we know, Derek pays a visit to Effie's english teacher in the beginning, which he will still do, but he'll also be spending time with his girl. Trust me, Jennifer Blake will not come between our couple. Also, Effie decides to take her proper place in the pack and the twins lay a promise at her feet that scares her beyond words. Read on, kids!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Arriving early at school to finish an art project, Effie was both surprised and confused to see Derek wandering the halls.

"What are you doing here?" Effie asked as they met in the middle.

Derek looked uncomfortable. Understandable, since he was in the middle of a high school. "One of your teachers, Blake, got caught up in the crossfire with Boyd and Cora. She saw too much and I just want to make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

Effie nodded, hugging her sketch book closer. "Miss Blake's class is in the next hall, last door on the left." she offered. "I've gotta get to the art room."

Derek nodded. "Sure," he started passed her and stopped. "Mind if I drop by when I'm done?"

Effie smiled. "Second floor, room at the end of the second hall."

Derek returned the smile. "See you in a bit."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Glancing out the window of the art room, Effie saw the cross country team file away towards the woods. The path they followed, and that the track team also used, was a bit off campus. She'd decided to skip so she could work on her art project. Coach would be annoyed, but really, what else was knew?

She easily picked out Stiles and Scott, the former flailing while the latter laughed and dodged with years of practice. She could see Isaac trailing behind them, shaking his head. No doubt the beta was amused by whatever Stiles was yammering about.

Shaking her head, Effie turned back to her canvas and jumped when she saw Derek standing in the doorway of the room.

"You said Stiles figured out what was going on." Derek said. "Human sacrifices. How did Stiles jump to that?"

"Normally I'd say his ADHD helped," Effie said. "but this time, I think it was the matching wounds and that they were both virgins."

Derek cocked a brow as he joined Effie by her canvas. "And Stiles knew Heather was a virgin, how?"

Effie laughed. "She was planning on sleeping with him when she disappeared."

Derek ran a hand over his mouth to muffle his words, that sounded strangely like, "good thing she vanished" to Effie.

"Hey!" she smacked Derek's stomach. "That's my brother!"

Derek wrapped an arm around Effie while rubbing his stomach. "That hurt."

Effie gave him a look. "Did not." she picked up a brush, dipping it in paint. "How'd it go with Miss Blake?"

"Better than I thought." Derek admitted. "She seems to understand Beacon Hills has many secrets and has no problem keeping this one." he glanced at the canvas and blinked. "Effie, this is amazing."

Effie flushed as Derek took in her painting. The assignment had been to use whatever medium they were best with to create a piece of art that depicted their strongest memory. For Effie, that was the last vacation she went on with her whole family.

Stiles and Effie's mother had gotten sick when the twins were seven, barely lasting a year before passing away. But when they were six, they'd gone to a beach house for the weekend. They'd asked the elderly couple in the next house to take a picture of them, the last night there. The sun was setting over the ocean, behind the family of four. Effie was in John's arms while Stiles clung to Claudia. The whole family was laughing and smiling, clearly happy to just be together. It wasn't just Effie's strongest memory, it was her best.

Derek smiled at the happy faces. "Your mom looks just like I remember."

Effie gave her own, smaller, smile. "It took me forever to be able to paint her." she raised her brush to add a highlight to Stiles's face. "Just like your family. I've had so many ideas for paintings, from when you and Laura babysat us, but could never make them."

Derek chuckled. "God, you two were little tornados. At least one of you has calmed down." he focused on the painting again. "You didn't use any actual black."

"Nope," Effie confirmed. "just like I don't wear it, I find other ways to make things darker."

Derek frowned. "You wore my jacket."

"I didn't really think about the color at the time." Effie admitted. "I didn't want Scott knowing we were talking."

Derek nodded in understanding. After all, it had been his idea for her to take his jacket so Scott wouldn't catch her scent. They'd definitely come a long way since then. Now, Effie really didn't care who saw her talking with Derek. Or knew they were together.

The sound of sirens reached the pair, breaking their intimate moment. They shot to their feet and rushed to the window. Police vehicles and an ambulance raced towards the cross country path.

"Stiles," Effie whispered her brother's name in fear.

Derek grabbed her hand. "Come on,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Another dead body. Another possible dead virgin.

Effie made her way back into the art room, thoughts spinning around her head. She and Stiles were both on high alert now that they thought the pattern was clear. Virgins were being killed and well, Stiles fell under that category and Effie really had no desire to see her brother's head bashed in, his throat cut and strangled. Seriously, can anyone say over kill?

With every intention of going back to work on her painting, Effie moved to her easel and came up short. Sitting on the stool she used were two different books and both looked very old. She looked around, cautious of where they might have come from, before picking the first one up.

Running her hand over the worn leather, Effie read the title.

"'A Complete Collection of Druid Powers' by," her eyes narrowed. She couldn't make out the name but flipped through the pages, taking in the parchment and ink smell. Placing it aside, she picked up the second book and saw it was in the same condition but appeared to be some kind of journal. Again, she turned the pages, catching words and sentences that seemed interesting. From what she could tell, it was the accounts of a young druid just coming into her powers.

Sitting down, Effie read more carefully. The girl who wrote the journal dealt with the same things Effie did. Dreams that haunted her every night. Visions that she had no choice but to put down in paint and ink. And each one of them foretold an event that, at some time or another, occurred.

As she discovered that she wasn't the only one who this had happened to, Effie couldn't help but wonder; just who left the books for her and how did they know?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Brushing her hair back as she made her way to Economics, Effie rifled through her bag, trying to locate her homework so Finstock wouldn't have a reason to yell at unneeded levels when she had nothing to turn in.

Unfortunately, just as she located the paper, two tall shadows blocked her path to class. With an internal sigh, she looked up and saw Aiden and Ethan standing before her.

"Boys," she pushed up the sleeves of her sweater and crossed her arms. "can I help you?"

The two started circling around and Effie barely held back an eye roll. She spent regular periods of time in the same room as Peter Hale, not a lot intimidated her any more.

"So you're the human who stands beside Hale," Ethan said slowly.

"We can see why he chose you." Aidan said. "But what we can't understand,"

"Is why he hasn't turned you." Ethan finished.

Effie shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Probably because I don't want to be turned. He asked, I said no. Simple as that."

"He asked?" Aidan laughed. "That's just stupid. When we turn you,"

"And we will."

"We won't be asking."

Effie gave the two a look. "When you  _try_ and turn me, I'll be showing you just why it's a bad idea to underestimate the humans in my pack. Now if you'll excuse me," she shoved past them. "I have a class to get to."

Only once she knew she was out of their hearing range did Effie allow herself to collapse back against the lockers. She put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly as she fought to control her breathing.

Yeah, Derek was going to lose it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Isaac watched Effie as she stood next to his locker, eyes flicking between Aidan and the ground.

"What'd they do, Ef?" Isaac asked quietly.

Effie shook her head. "Nothing."

Isaac gave Effie a look and led her away from Aidan so they wouldn't be overheard. "I know I'm not Derek or Stiles, but I'd like to think the path of communication between us is a two way street."

Effie knew Isaac was right. "Okay, just promise to keep your calm."

Isaac nodded. "As long as they didn't physically touch you, I promise."

"They didn't," Effie reassured the beta. "at least, not yet."

Isaac frowned. "What do you mean?"

Effie adjusted her bag and stared at the ground. "Apparently the alpha pack plans to turn me. Against my will."

Isaac clenched a fist but kept his promise. "You know we won't let that happen, right? Effie?"

Effie nodded. "I know, I do. But, they're stronger than us, Isaac." she blinked back hot tears that begged to fall. "What if we can't stop them?"

Isaac shook his head and hugged Effie tightly, turning tables as he comforted her instead of the other way around. "No, I won't let it happen. You will become a wolf only if you want to. They're not taking that choice from you."

Effie held tightly to her pup and prayed he was right.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat in a quiet corner of the school as everyone else went to lunch. Sitting beside her was the book on druid powers and in her lap was the journal. Her eyes flicked between the two books as she used one for reference to what the other said. So far, she learned that she, and the girl who wrote the journal, had precognitive dreams and a version of automatic writing, where the words came out in images. Effie learned there were a number of druid powers she could teach herself, most having to do with the four basic elements and that druids tended to be emissaries for one type of supernatural group or another. Like were packs. Like Derek's pack.

Effie closed the journal and leaned her head back against the wall. Just from the context of the books, Effie figured Deaton was the one who left them for her. Why he couldn't just call her and ask her to come by his office was beyond her but, whatever. She had them and was learning. And she knew while Deaton helped Derek and Scott out from time to time, he didn't really seem the type to throw everything aside to help a bunch of kids get out of whatever mess they got into that week.

Maybe that was why Deaton left the books. So Effie could take her proper place in the pack.

With that in mind, Effie pushed herself up from the floor, tucking her books into her bag and headed for the exit. As she only had Harris and a free period left for the day, she had no issues skipping out early and heading to talk with Derek. Time to get the Hale Pack on steadier ground.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The moment Effie pulled up to Derek's building, something felt off. And something told her to bring her books with her. Climbing out of her jeep, she held her bag with both hands and walked slowly towards the door. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she turned fast, plastering herself out of view of the door.

"You nearly killed him." an accented voice spoke. "We need him to get the other."

"He'll heal. You're just-"

"Hush," the first voice spoke again. "we're not alone." the tapping grew closer but Effie stayed calm. "Well, well, a baby druid. I didn't know they were still training them any more." a smile was clear in the man's tone. "Tread carefully, little one. If he accepts you, you'll have to die as well."

"Not if I help him kill you first." Effie couldn't stop the words.

A chuckle that sent dark shivers down Effie's spine signaled the group leaving. Once Effie was sure they were gone, she ran into the building and charged up to Derek's floor.

"Derek!" she ran into the loft and found the Hale alpha laying in a pool of his own blood, Cora cradling his head in her lap. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Deucalion," Cora said.

Effie swore as she dropped down beside the siblings. "That's who was leaving."

Derek panted in pain. "They saw you?"

Effie shook her head. "Smelt me. Let me know they knew who I am and what I was before threatening you."

Cora frowned. "What you are?"

"She's a druid." Derek answered.

Effie gave him a look. "Focus on healing. I can answer for myself." she pulled out Deaton's books. "These were left for me at school. One's about different druid powers and the other is a journal of a girl like me, learning how to deal with what she was becoming."

"Anything in there on how to heal Derek faster?" Cora asked.

Effie flipped through the book, read for a moment then held her hand over Derek's wound. Muttering quietly under her breath, she felt a wave of something leave her and go into him. Derek gasped, back arching before collapsing back to the floor, his breathing leveling out.

He looked at Effie. "How-"

"I'm a quick study?" Effie offered. "Let's not question how and just get you up and this mess cleaned. Then you two can fill me in."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat across from Cora on Derek's bed as the younger Hale explained what Deucalion had wanted with her brother. Both knew what Derek would do, now that his pack was being threatened. He had to keep Cora close, she was blood, but the others, Derek was going to push them all away. For their safety, yes, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"At least Isaac can go to Scott," Effie tossed out. "but Boyd doesn't have anyone else, not with Erica gone."

"What about you and Stiles?" Cora asked.

Effie blew out a breath. "Stiles, he'll be fine with backing off, once I explain it to him. We know how Derek works by now. But," she met Cora head on. "he can push me away until he's blue in the face. As long as I can help, I'm not leaving."

"You can't help."

The two turned, watching Derek come down the stairs after showering. Effie, even knowing what Derek was doing, bristled under his words.

"Excuse me?" she threw back. "But who just saved you from bleeding out in your sister's arms?"

"I was healing." Derek blocked her attempt.

"Fast enough?" Effie challenged. "I saw the amount of blood on the floor, Derek, and how fast you were still bleeding. Plus, a steel pipe through the torso is going to do some impressive damage. You don't know for sure that you would have survived."

"And you don't know for sure that I won't take Deucalion up on his offer." Derek parried. "If I accept you as pack-"

"You'll have to kill me." Effie stopped him. "I know. Deucalion told me." she stood up and walked over to the stubborn alpha. "I'm not afraid, Derek. I wasn't afraid of Peter, I wasn't afraid of Jackson or Gerard and I'm not afraid of Deucalion. Maybe that makes me stupid and foolish but it also makes me who I am. And I'm not leaving."

"I won't see you get killed." Derek said. His words were still determined but his tone had softened, as had his eyes. "I can't see you get killed."

"Then don't give Deucalion what he wants." Effie said, just as gently. "Fight for your pack but stop thinking you need to fight alone."

The pair watched each other, their eyes more open than they had been in months. Effie saw Derek's fear and pain and she knew he could see her resolve and concern.

"Alright," Derek gave in. He looked from Effie to his sister and back. "but we need a plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once she made sure the loft was secure for the night, Effie moved to where Derek was laying on his bed, his back to the rest of the room.

"You shouldn't stay here." Derek said, not bothering to turn.

"Tough," Effie said as she knelt on the bed behind him. "I know every instinct in you is screaming to keep us safe, keep us at a distance."

"It's safer for you all to stay away." Derek said. "I won't hurt any of you. And I won't let them hurt you to get to me."

"You seem to forget that we can protect ourselves," Effie said. "pretty damn well, too. Stiles and I can shoot better than most of the people on the police force, Allison is damn lethal with her bow. Isaac, Cora, Boyd and Scott are not pushovers and Lydia's immune to basically everything. And you," she grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. "you trained us all, at one time or another. Have faith in us, and yourself, that we can keep ourselves alive."

"He's stronger than I am, Effie." Derek whispered. "They all are."

Effie cupped Derek's cheek. "But they're not stronger than our entire pack. We survived Peter, the Kanima and Gerald. You can be damn sure we'll survive this."

"Promise?" Derek asked. Pleaded.

Effie shook her head. "No but I'll do my damnedest to make sure it happens."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Keep those last two lines in mind. You'll be seeing them again. But there we go, a demonstration of just how powerful Effie's Spark can be, her willingness to stand up to, not just Deucalion, but Derek as well. Not a lot will make this girl back down. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	6. Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack thinks Derek is dead. Effie thinks Derek is dead. She's not handling it well, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright, we all know the first death scare of season three goes to Derek. And guess what that means? Yeah, Effie is not going to handle this so well. And Stiles and Isaac take it upon themselves to tell her. *nods* Read on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles stumbled his way to the front door as loud knocks rang out again. He'd fallen asleep researching possibilities of what Lydia could be and found he'd missed two calls and several texts.

Opening the door, he was confused to see Isaac standing there.

"Is Effie here?" the beta asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No, she's at the loft. Dad's working late so he said he'd pick her up on his way home." he rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't you just call Derek?" he saw Isaac drop his eyes to the ground. "Isaac, where's Derek?"

Isaac sighed. "He's dead, Stiles."

Stiles stared for a moment before grabbing his hoody and keys. "I'll drive while you explain."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles gripped the steering wheel tightly. "If you didn't find the bodies, how do you know he's dead?"

"We don't, really. But, the height of the fall, for one." Isaac explained. "Peter said it was too high, even for an alpha. And we're guessing the alphas took his body, adding insult to injury, while we were dragging our sorry asses off the ground."

Stiles looked at the beta, noticing the look of defeat and that he was holding something. "What's that?"

Isaac cleared his throat. "Derek's jacket. He left it on the ground before the fighting started." he gave a helpless shrug. "I figured Effie would want it."

Stiles fought back a cry of rage at the pain he knew his twin would go through. "This sucks. Effie was finally really happy for the first time since our mom died. Ennis had better have died, too." he fisted a hand. "'Cause if he didn't, I'll rip his heart out for breaking Effie's."

"I'll hold him down." Isaac vowed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The two quietly entered the loft, unsure if Effie was awake or not. Unfortunately, she was sleeping soundly on Derek's bed. The two exchanged a look before Stiles moved to Effie's side and gently shook her shoulder.

"Effie," he said softly. "Ef, wake up, kid."

Effie groaned a little before rolling over to face her brother and Isaac. "Hey guys," she smiled. "What's up?" her mind processed the looks on their faces and her smile fell. "What happened?"

"Effie," Stiles cleared his throat. "Derek,"

Effie looked around the loft. "What about Derek? Where is he?" she looked at Isaac as the beta let out a pained whine. "Isaac, where's Derek?"

Isaac fisted Derek's jacket before handing it to Effie. "We lost him, Ef. Derek's gone."

Effie looked rapidly between Stiles, Isaac and the jacket, not wanting to believe what she was told. She tried to reach out to their bond, feel the brush of Derek against her mind. But she couldn't focus. The broken look on Stiles' face and the tears in Isaac's eyes told Effie it was true, all of it. Derek was dead.

The two boys watched, their hearts breaking, as Effie curled in on herself, Derek's jacket pressed to her chest as sobs shook her body. In silent agreement, Stiles and Isaac locked up the loft before climbing onto the bed on either side of Effie. Stiles sent his dad a text, saying they were gonna sleep at Scott's and he didn't need to get Effie. Then he laid in front of his sister, gripping her hands while Isaac curled around her from behind.

With Effie safe between them, Isaac and Stiles silently vowed to help her get through Derek's death and to make sure the alpha who took their leader and shattered their pack mother was truly dead.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood silently, pressed against Isaac's side, as Stiles tried to explain to Finstock why she couldn't go to the cross country meet. Unfortunately, Finstock had the emotional understanding of the whistle he liked blowing in other people's faces.

"Coach, please." Stiles pleaded. "Effie can't handle a meet right now."

Finstock crossed his arms. "If she's here, she's going. Now on the bus, all of you."

Stiles sighed in exasperation. "At least let her ride with Lydia and Allison. They're going to the meet and are gonna be following the bus."

Finstock looked at the two girls, who were watching Effie with sad eyes. "Alright, fine. But they better be there at the same time we are. Or you're paying, Stilinski."

Stiles nodded. "Deal." he turned to Effie. "Think you'll be okay with Lydia and Allison?"

Effie sniffed, wiping her face. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Stiles smiled sadly at his twin. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of this."

Effie shook her head. "No, it's better if I have something to distract me." she hugged Derek's jacket, which she was wearing, closer. "Even if it's only a meet."

Isaac and Stiles hugged Effie before watching Lydia and Allison bundle her up into Allison's car. Exchanging determined looks, Stiles and Isaac watched Ethan climb onto the bus with Danny before joining Boyd and Scott. It was going to be a long day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lydia glanced at Effie in the back seat. The distraught girl was curled up, laying down, with her eyes closed but tears continuing to slip out.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Lydia asked quietly.

Allison took a quick look as well. "I really don't know. Stiles said she hasn't talked much since he and Isaac told her. And she refuses to let Derek's jacket go."

Lydia sighed, turning to face front. "This sucks. This just really, really sucks."

Allison nodded her agreement as Effie shifted to bury her nose in the collar of Derek's jacket, a faint whimper escaping her throat.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat up as she heard Stiles say that Scott wasn't healing. Once he hung up and Allison and Lydia fell silent, Effie spoke up.

"He's blaming himself for Derek." she said, her voice breaking. "He and Isaac went there, not knowing Derek and the others would follow. Scott's blaming himself for Derek being killed."

Lydia looked at her. "How do you know?"

Effie wiped her eyes. "Because it's what Derek would do, and even if they never wanted to admit it, those two are very much alike." she swallowed. "Or, at least, they were."

Lydia reached back and took Effie's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze but didn't say anything. She knew there was nothing she could say.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie pressed her hands against Isaac's chest to keep him from going back at Ethan. "Knock it off, Isaac,"

"He's part of the reason Derek's gone." Isaac growled.

Effie shook her head. "No Isaac, no. Ennis took Derek from us. Ennis and Deucalion. Ethan is not to blame. He may have been fighting you and the others but it was Ennis who took Derek over the edge and Deucalion who let his pack attack."

Isaac steadied his breathing and looked down at Isaac. "How are you so calm?"

Effie gave a tight smile. "Because if I don't keep calm, I'll lose it and right now, I can't afford that." she cleared her throat. "With any luck, Ennis died right alongside Derek. And Deucalion will be next, I promise."

Isaac nodded, letting Effie's words calm his wolf, then he hugged her again, knowing she didn't need his crap on top of everything else.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Isaac is so Effie's favorite. And he does see her as the pack mom, so to see her so upset and broken over Derek, he really has no focus other then to stop her pain. Which, really Isaac, killing someone is not going to make that happen. He'll learn. Sort of. Anyway, the shortness of this chapter will be made up for in the next chapter! So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	7. Motel California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motel of doom. Basically all I can think of for this. And, drum roll, Derek's alive!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Alright, as we know, Motel California is about as depressing as an episode gets, for now, and no, not just because Derek sleeps with Darach Bitch. Though, that doesn't help. What Isaac, Boyd, Ethan and Scott go through is horrible. And Stiles crying while talking to Scott just about killed me. I don't like seeing Stiles cry. So, as you can imagine, it's even worse with Effie because, while all this is going on, she's also mourning the loss of Derek. At least until she gets a call on the way home and finds out, he's not really gone. There will be smut, not gonna lie. I'll put up a warning, don't worry. For now, read on, friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stepped off the bus and cocked a brow at the motel in front of her.

"I've seen worse." Scott said.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles questioned.

"I'd say in any Steven King novel," Effie said. "but even he wasn't this bad."

They listened to Finstock bitch about how they would only be there for one night and that he didn't want any funny stuff.

"Stilinskis," Finstock waved at them. "you're the only two I don't have to worry about, so you're rooming together."

Effie crossed her arms. "Because we're siblings, we're being forced to share a room?"

Finstock nodded. "Exactly. Get moving."

"Come on, Ef," Stiles said. "last thing we want is Coach blowing his damn whistle this late at night."

"I might just make him eat the damn thing." Effie muttered as they headed for the second floor of the horror story motel.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie rolled over, tucking one hand under her pillow as Stiles left to get some food and Scott, well she didn't really know where Scott was. She was still wrapped in Derek's jacket with tears continuing to press at her eyes. She hadn't cried this much or for this long since her mother passed away when she was eight. She had thought for sure that her heart could never hurt like that again but it turned out, she was horribly wrong.

Derek had been the only man she ever loved, outside of her father and brother. While his presence had brought unknown drama and terror into her life, he also brought her a sense of belonging, another thing she hadn't had since her mother's passing. While she and Stiles were twins, they were just different enough where they didn't always fit together.

But then she found Derek and they just fit. And now Deucalion had taken that from her. Just snatched it away without a care as to what it would do to the people who cared for and loved Derek.

She'd meant what she said to Isaac. Deucalion was next, even if Effie had to drive the wolfsbane bullet into his heart with her bare hands.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek tried to breathe through the pain as he lowered himself onto his bed. He caught a faint scent that he immediately recognized as Effie's and felt himself begin to relax, despite the pain. He really wished he had the strength to find his phone and at least text her, let her know he was okay but as it was, he could barely focus on Effie's teacher, Jennifer, checking over his wounds.

He could smell the older woman's arousal and interest in him, even her comment about his body but he paid them no mind. He had Effie and that wasn't going to change.

He turned his head, catching Effie's scent again and allowed his body to give in to the darkness of sleep. He would need it to heal.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles saw the text from Lydia and glanced over at Effie, who was finally sleeping. While he wanted to let her sleep as much as she could, Lydia wanted to see both of them. So he finished brushing his teeth before moving to his sister's side. He ignored the familiar feelings of the night before and sharing the news of Derek.

"Hey kid," he knelt down and brushed Effie's hair from her face. "hey, I need you to wake up. Lydia wants to see us."

Effie brought a hand up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What? Why?"

Stiles shrugged. "No clue but given how late it is, it must be important or she wouldn't be asking." he squeezed her fingers. "Feel up to it?"

Effie nodded and slowly sat up. She sluggishly put her shoes on before letting Stiles help her stand. With a last glance at Scott, who was staring out the window, acting as if he couldn't hear them, the two left, heading for Lydia and Allison's room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie listened as Stiles told Lydia and Allison about Boyd putting his hand through the vending machine and how Scott was acting off.

"You said the number went up by three," Effie spoke.

"You mean like three sacrifices," Allison connected the dots.

Effie nodded. "What if we were meant to come here?"

"Exactly." Lydia, who was on the edge of freaking out, stepped closer to Stiles, the hotel bible in hand. "So can we get out of here? Please?"

"Wait," Stiles stopped her. "hang on," he took the bible. "let me see this."

They all stood around the bed as Stiles opened the bible and removed a newspaper clipping. It was of one of the suicides in that hotel room. Effie took the bible and shook it over the bed, dropping more clippings on the duvet.

"Look at these two," Lydia pointed. "they both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room."

"And if every room has a bible," Allison guessed.

Effie crossed her arms. "There could be articles in all the rooms."

"That's a beautiful thing," Stiles said. "most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred."

"What if the one next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia asked, referring to the past suicide she'd somehow heard earlier.

The four turned towards the door of the room before Stiles went charging towards it. As he pulled the door open, the girls followed. They raced to the next room but when Stiles tried the handle, it wouldn't open.

"That was not locked before." Lydia insisted.

"Forget it." Allison said. "We need to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here."

They started away from the room only for the sound of a power tool to stop them all in their tracks.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked.

Effie shook her head as Allison answered.

"It sounds like someone turned the hand saw on." she said.

Effie and Stiles exchanged a look. "Hand saw?"

A combined effort forced the door open and the four found Ethan turning the hand saw on himself, towards his stomach.

"Ethan stop!" Effie shouted as Stiles ran forward.

"Hey, no!" Stiles grabbed the saw and fought Ethan for it. "Ethan, don't!"

Lydia looked around and saw the power cord for the saw, pulling it and stopping it just before Stiles landed on it. Allison and Effie ran to him and grabbed him as he rolled away from the dangerous tool.

Ethan extended his claws and proceeded to try and rip open his stomach. Allison and Stiles each went for an arm, trying to stop him once more. They forced him to lose his balance and he fell into the space heater before rolling to the floor. As he looked up at them, his vision seemed to clear, as if whatever was causing him to try and harm himself had been broken.

"What just happened?" Ethan asked as he shot up.

He looked between the four but when they didn't answer, he charged from the room. Allison and Stiles flew after him with Lydia and Effie bringing up the rear.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek came awake, the pain of his injuries forcing his breath to catch in his throat. Panting in an effort to get some air in his lungs, he caught Effie's scent again and used it to give himself strength to sit up. He saw Jennifer standing by the window, though she turned in his direction as he continued his effort to move.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Jennifer asked as Derek made an effort to stand.

Feeling he didn't have the strength, he let himself rest back on the bed. "I have to find the others. They think I'm dead." Effie thought it he was dead.

"Well maybe that's a good thing," Jennifer said. Derek looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "You know how many characters in literature use a false death to their advantage? You ever read Les Mis? Tale of Two Cities?" she paused. "Romeo and Juliet?"

Derek knew what Jennifer was aiming for with that comment. So he focused on his pack. On Effie. "They need to know."

"Do you have any idea how bad you look?" Jennifer asked. "You're like one giant, open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead."

Derek shook his head but didn't speak. No matter what Jennifer said, he needed to either call or text Effie. The rest of the pack would find out from her but he needed to tell her himself.

"I have to tell them." he insisted.

Jennifer sighed. "Rest more, they can wait until you have your strength back."

Derek didn't want to wait any longer but he could feel his strength being zapped just from holding himself up. With a resigned sigh, he pushed himself back up the bed and laid down. Carefully adjusting his position so he was turned towards the pillow Effie used, Derek let sleep overcame him once again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie, Lydia and Stiles raced up to Isaac and Boyd's room after Lydia realized what she was hearing was someone drowning. They pushed the door open and saw Boyd's legs hanging over the end of the tub with what looked like a safe sitting on his torso. Stiles reached into the water to clear the drain but couldn't.

"He blocked it." Stiles said. "He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it."

"What'd we do?" Lydia asked.

"Help me." Stiles said as he moved towards the safe.

The three struggled, trying to get the solid metal off Boyd.

"Is he dead?" Lydia asked. "How long can a werewolf stay under water?"

"You think I know that?" Stiles shot back.

"Focus." Effie snapped.

No amount of focus helped. They couldn't move the safe. Stiles stood and backed up, only to catch his arm on the heater, which burned him. Effie and Stiles looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"The heater," Stiles said. " Ethan snapped out of it when he touched the heater."

"What?" Lydia was confused.

"Heat!" Effie said. "Fire, that's what does it. We need something-"

"He's under water!" Lydia pointed out.

"I know that!" Stiles ground out.

"Wait, wait," Lydia calmed down to think. "The bus. On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn under water."

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yes!" Lydia exclaimed. "Go!"

Effie looked around the bathroom and bedroom as Stiles ran out. "Where's Isaac?"

Lydia shook her head. "Hopefully somewhere safe."

Effie's mind raced, trying to think of what Isaac could be forced to see or hear. Her mind stopped short on one thing. His father.

Standing, she raced into the bedroom and tried to think. When they were little, there were a number of places she would find Isaac hiding from his dad. The most common place had been under her bed.

Dropping to her knees, Effie pulled the duvet up and found Isaac curled up in a ball, pushed back as far as he could go under the bed.

"Isaac," Effie spoke softly as she heard Stiles come racing back in, flares in hand. "Isaac, come on out, sweetie. Your dad's not here, I promise. Just me and I'll take care of you."

"I can hear him." Isaac whispered. "He's telling me t-to get i-in the freezer."

Effie fisted a hand. "You never have to go in the freezer again, Isaac. I swear to you." she reached out for the scared beta. "Come on, take my hand and we'll go where your dad can't find us, I promise."

She watched Isaac shake his head and curl further into himself.

"Ef," Stiles got down beside her, handing her a flare. "It's the only way to break this. Just touch him with it for a second. That's all."

Effie took the flare, staring at it for a moment before lighting it and quickly touching the flame to Isaac's skin. Once she saw him jump, she tossed the flare aside and moved so the beta could crawl out.

"E-effie?" Isaac's voice shook.

Effie hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about it, you're okay now."

Stiles looked at Lydia. "There's one more flare on the bus. We gotta find Scott."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles, Lydia, Effie and Allison raced down the stairs to the bus. Allison couldn't find Scott but they still needed the last flare. However, when they reached the parking lot, they found the flare. It was lit, in Scott's hand and he was covered in gasoline.

They slowly walked around to stand in front of Scott, careful to step around the large gas puddle he'd formed around himself, the canister laying close by on the ground.

"Scott?" Allison said his name, almost carefully.

He looked up at the four and his eyes screamed defeat.

"There's no hope." Scott said, his tone hollow.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Allison asked, tears beginning to choke her voice. "There's always hope."

"Not for me." Scott said. "Not for Derek."

Effie inhaled sharply but spoke with a steady tone. "Derek had hope, Scott. Right up until Ennis took him from us. He had hope, in you, the pack, me. The last thing he would want is for you to lose that hope. For his death to mean nothing."

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison shook her head. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse." Scott said. "People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed." he looked at Effie. "I took Derek from you, how can you even look at me?"

Effie shook her head, tears pressing at her eyes once more. "I don't blame you, Scott. And I never will."

"Scott, listen to me, okay?" Stiles spoke up. "This isn't you. Alright? This is someone inside your head, telling you to do this. Okay? Now-"

"What if it isn't?" Scott cut him off. "What if this is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bit. Do you remember the way it was before that? You and me? And Effie?"

Effie stepped up to Stiles' side and took his hand. Scott was going to need them both for this.

"We, we were nothing," Scott said. "We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse." his crying slowly became audible. "We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

Effie kept her eyes on the flare as she and Stiles stepped forward.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay?" Stiles pleaded. "You're not no one. Kay? You're someone. Scott, you're my best friend. Kay? And I need you."

"You're the one person who's been there through everything." Effie said. "We never would have made it this far without you."

"Scott," Tears slipped down the twins' faces as Stiles spoke. "you're our brother. Alright so," they exchanged a look and stepped into the gas puddle. "So if you're going to do this," he wrapped his hand around the flare with Scott's while Effie took Scott's free hand in her own. "I think you're just gonna have to take us with you, then."

Stiles slowly slid the flare from Scott's hand and tossed it aside.

"I can't lose anyone else, Scott." Effie whispered.

"I'm sorry." Scott sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Before Effie could tell Scott there was nothing to be sorry for, Lydia was screaming and knocking them to the ground. Effie felt the fire as she slammed into the ground. She let Stiles cover her head with his own arms as the gas burned away.

"Is everyone okay?" Allison asked once the fire was gone.

The group exchanged a look before answering as one. "No."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek woke up after healing all night and found Effie's teacher at his side and his wounds almost completely healed.

"You're awake."

Derek looked at Jennifer, slightly surprised that she was still there. "Yeah,"

"You're almost completely healed from what I could see." Jennifer supplied.

Derek pushed himself up. "Can you get my phone? I really need to call the others now."

"I think you should focus on resting and finish healing." Jennifer advised.

Derek shook his head. "No, this phone call can't wait any longer." he knew the pack had seen his fall and assumed he was dead. He also knew Isaac would take it on his own shoulders to find Effie and tell her what happened. Now that he was conscious, he needed to let her know he was alive. He couldn't let her continue in the pain of believing he was dead. "Please," he looked at Jennifer. "I need my phone."

Jennifer frowned disapprovingly but nodded and moved to pick up Derek's phone, which he'd left behind, from the table and brought it to him.

Derek quickly flipped through his contact list and dialed Effie's number.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The hotel, all its nightmares and Finstock's booby-trapped whistle faded into the background and the group breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally over.

Effie sniffed as she leaned against the window of the bus, Isaac's arm looped through her own. She had to give the beta credit, he had been a near constant at her side since he and Stiles told her about Derek. Effie wasn't sure she would have made it this far if it hadn't been for the rest of the pack.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Effie wiped her face before pulling it out.

"Hello?"

"Effie?"

Isaac looked at Effie as she went stiff beside him.

"Derek?" Effie's voice was nearly a whisper but every wolf on the bus heard it, their heads whipping in Effie's direction. "Derek, is that really you?"

"Yeah, Effie, it's me."

Effie choked back a sob. "But, how? I don't understand. Isaac said-"

"I know," Derek soothed her. "I know. The pack had every reason to believe I was dead but, I made it. I'm okay."

Effie slid a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, I can't believe it." she let out a laugh. "I thought I'd lost you for good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek smiled into the phone. "Can't get rid of me that easily." he turned his back to Jennifer, who was still watching him with a frown. "When do you guys get back from the meet?"

"We never actually made it." Effie said. "It's a long story but we're on our way back now, shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

Derek glanced at his watch. "Come see me when you get home?"

Effie laughed. "You think you can stop me?"

Derek mirrored her laugh. "Yeah, I guess not." his voice dropped. "I love you, Effie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie smiled softly, turning her face into the collar of Derek's jacket. "I love you too, Derek. I'll see you soon."

After a soft goodbye, Effie hung up and looked at the others, who had smiles on their faces.

"He's really okay." Scott was the first to speak.

Effie wiped her face again. "Yeah, he really is." she choked out another laugh. "He's okay."

Stiles hugged Effie over the back of her seat while the wolves, Lydia and Allison beamed at each other.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jennifer cleared her throat as Derek hung up. "I saw Effie get you after the first time we met but I didn't know you were dating."

Derek gave a shrug. "I don't have the best reputation around town so we don't advertise. Her father knows, that's what matters." he gripped his phone. "Thank you for helping me yesterday. I couldn't have made it back here without your help."

"Of course," Jennifer said with a smile. "I couldn't just leave you there. Not after you saved me. And don't worry, I still won't tell anyone about you."

"Good," Derek nodded. "thank you for that."

Jennifer headed for the door. "I'll leave before Effie gets here. I'm sure you'll tell her what happened but it might be awkward."

Derek nodded again, not speaking as he saw Jennifer out. Once she was gone, he looked around the loft. When he'd woken up, he'd smelled tears on his pillow and figured Effie had been there when she was told. Wanting the scent of her heartbreak gone, Derek set about washing his bedding. It would also take care of the blood stains.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie could barely sit still as the pack drove for Derek's loft. While she wanted time alone with Derek, she also knew the pack needed to see him for themselves, Scott most of all.

Once they were all in their different vehicles, it took no time at all to reach the loft. Cora and Peter were just arriving as they did and the group headed up together.

When they opened the loft door, time seemed to freeze as Derek turned to face them, his face breaking into the biggest grin any of them had ever seen. Effie was the first to move, sprinting across the room in seconds, launching herself into Derek's arms, wrapping her own tightly around his neck while her legs hitched around his waist.

Cora, finally understanding the importance Effie played in her brother's life, watched with a smile on her face as Derek hugged Effie just as tightly as she hugged him.

Effie pulled back from the hug, leaving her arms and legs locked around Derek, who was supporting her with his arms linked under her thighs.

"Hi," she whispered.

Derek bumped their noses together. "Hi," he took in what Effie was wearing over her red shirt and jeans. "Is that my jacket?"

Effie sobered a little. "Yeah, Isaac gave it to me when he told me. I needed something with me."

Derek rested their foreheads together. "I am so sorry for what you went through."

Effie shook her head. "As long as I have you back, it doesn't matter. You're here, safe and alive and," she looked over her shoulder where the others were standing closer. "our pack is whole again."

"Damn straight." Derek said before catching Effie's lips in a long, passionate kiss.

After a few moments, a disgusted voice sounded;

"Guys! Siblings standing right here!"

Stiles wrinkled his nose as Effie and Derek showed no signs of remembering there were other people in the room.

"Okay," he said slowly. "they're not making efforts to keep things PG so who's in favor of getting out of here before we're reduced to jabbing our eyes out with sporks?"

Agreements echoed through the loft as the rest of the pack left their alpha and his mate to themselves.

"That was mean." Effie panted as she pulled away a bit. "They all wanted to see you."

Derek nipped at Effie's neck. "They saw me. Now, I just want you seeing me."

Effie tipped her head back, clinging to Derek's neck and waist. "You'll find no complaints here."

**(Smut begins here. Turn away if it's not your thing.)**

Derek held Effie tightly, his lips pressed against the column of her throat, while she shifted her arms to remove his jacket. Once the leather hit the ground with a soft thump, Derek moved them over to his bed and laid Effie down. He took his time removing Effie's hiking boots before crawling over her and kissing the smile she had on her face.

"Promise not to leave me again." Effie whispered.

Derek held her gaze as he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and chin. "As long as it's within my power, I will always come back to you."

Effie knew that was the best Derek could give her because, in their world, nothing was guaranteed.

As Derek swooped down to trace her jawline with his lips, Effie slipped her hands under his t-shirt and traced his torso, feeling the last marks of his alpha fight fade away.

"They're healing," Derek said, pulling one of Effie's hands from under his shirt. He laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. "they'll be gone long before we're finished here."

At a loss for words, Effie pulled her other hand free and grabbed the back of Derek's neck, bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate and explosive and much rougher than their normal kisses but the moans pulled from both clearly stated that they didn't mind at all.

Pulling her hand from Derek's, Effie returned her hands under his shirt, this time moving it up his torso, sliding her fingertips along his defined muscles and over his back. Biting her lip as Derek quickly sat up on his knees to remove his shirt, Effie used the time to remove her own before grabbing Derek by the waist of his pants, pulling him back on top of her.

Derek grinned into the kiss, Effie's answering laugh warming him. He skimmed his hands down her waist and around her back, up to the clasp of her bra. As he fingered the small metal loops, he moved his lips down her neck to her chest, sucking on the flesh of her breasts that spilled from the cups of her bra. Nuzzling at a nipple that started to peek out, Derek's grin returned as Effie let out a loud groan, arching her back, her head pressing into the pillows.

With more space at her back, Derek took the opportunity to release Effie's bra, sliding the lace straps down her arms with single fingers. He both saw and felt the goosebumps that broke out over her body as he blew gently on her exposed flesh.

Once her bra was tossed off the edge of the bed, Effie panted while moving her fingers along Derek's waist, sliding the button of his jeans through the hole. Her hands ventured around to his back and under his jeans, over his butt, pushing the denim down as far as she could reach.

Before Effie could move to completely relieve Derek of his jeans, he grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head with one strong hand. His other made a slow path from the column of her throat, down the valley of her breasts, straight to the button of her own jeans. The red of the denim was starting to match the flush breaking out over Effie's neck and chest. Continuing to hold her hands in place, Derek lowered his head to Effie's already stiff nipples, pulling one of the hard pebbles between his lips, nipping and sucking at it until he had Effie bucking her hips up against him.

Effie was positive she was going to bite through her lip before Derek gave her some of the relief she was looking for. Her attempts to grind her hips against his erection were met by him pulling back each time, sliding his lips further down her torso. She was finally figuring out, he had other plans in mind before bringing them together. When his lips reached the waist of her jeans, Effie decided, pressing her head into the pillows as hard as she could, she was just fine with whatever Derek had planned.

Derek moved his mouth to Effie's belly button, dipping his tongue inside while his fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of her jeans. Releasing her wrists, with a look that told her to leave them above her head, Derek slowly slid the jeans down Effie's legs, pausing to place little kisses and bites along her silky skin as he went. As soon as the denim hit the floor, Derek was back up at Effie's center, kissing her through the fabric of her panties, stopping her sudden arching with an arm across her waist.

Bringing his tongue into play, Derek located Effie's swollen bundle of nerves through her underwear and pressed the tip of his tongue against it, adding more pressure the louder Effie's moans got.

Effie felt her breath coming in short gasps as she fought against Derek's arm, wanting nothing more than to push herself closer to his exploring mouth. She gripped the sheets as the molten heat in her lower belly got closer and closer to exploding.

Derek could not only tell from the sounds Effie made that she was close but also from her smell. It was nearly overwhelming to his senses but he loved it more than anything. Without any warning, he shoved her panties out of the way and plunged two fingers into her wet heat. He almost had to tap into his wolf strength to keep her from arching off the bed but he managed and smirked before nipping playfully at her exposed clit. He added a third finger as Effie's walls suddenly tensed and spasmed around his probing fingers and her body shook in her release.

Effie gasped for breath as she rode out her climax to the feeling of Derek slowly lapping up her juices as they flowed from her core. Her heart felt like it would stop from the rapid pace as Derek slid his way up her body, kissing and nipping as he went. Once he was completely over her again, he bumped their noses together before catching Effie's lips in a long, searing kiss.

Effie moaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Derek's neck. "You certainly know how to make a girl glad you're still alive."

Derek laughed, tucking his face against Effie's neck. "Well, I do my best." he turned his head enough to suck her earlobe into his mouth, tonguing her stud earring. "Ready to keep going?"

Effie nuzzled her head against Derek's. "I think we're both still a little overdressed for that."

Derek lifted himself up on his forearms. "A problem that can be easily fixed." he slid his hands down to Effie's hips and tapped them gently. "Up,"

Effie lifted her hips off the bed, allowing Derek to remove her underwear before shedding his jeans. Effie was very grateful that Derek usually didn't wear boxers. Less clothes to remove. She was even more grateful for being on the pill as Derek slid his rock hard erection right into her dripping channel.

As Derek filled Effie to the hilt, he pressed his lips against her breastbone, staying there as he waited for her to adjust to him. When he felt Effie lace her fingers through his hair, he lifted his head, kissing her chin, bottom lip and nose before catching both lips in a passionate kiss.

Slowly they started moving together, quickly finding a rhythm long ago figured out. Effie's feet slid along Derek's calves, the fine hairs tickling her skin, heightening her pleasure. Derek settled his lips back on the juncture of Effie's neck and shoulder, sucking roughly before soothing the area. Repeating the action, Derek sped up his thrusts, pulling nearly all the way out before sliding back in with more power. Effie's surprised gasp startled Derek for a second but from the way she was biting her lip, he knew she was enjoying the rougher pace. And the moment her own thrusts became more erratic and less focused, Derek knew he hit the right spot. He leaned forward just slightly, allowing his groin to brush Effie's clit.

Effie was panting again, her climax once more on the brink of taking her over. She felt Derek brush against her clit, causing her to gasp, arching as far as her back could go. Her nails dug into Derek's strong shoulders, feeling them flex under the weight of his thrusts. Sliding her legs up, Effie hooked them around Derek's waist and, for the second time that day, held on tight as she let Derek take over.

His own thrusts were slowly becoming uneven and erratic as Derek felt that familiar tingling at the base of his spine. Knowing the end was coming quickly, he grabbed Effie's legs from around his waist and pulled them further up, pressing her thighs against her chest while her calves rested on his shoulders.

The new angle allowed Derek to fill Effie even deeper and soon their moans were the only sounds to be heard within the loft walls. Several rough thrusts later, Effie screamed Derek's name as her walls clamped around his penis. The shudders of her body pushed Derek over the edge and two thrusts later, Effie's name was leaving Derek's lips.

With his last bit of energy, Derek rolled them so Effie was resting on his chest. He felt himself slid out of her and heard Effie's disappointed moan. He chuckled a bit and kissed her head.

"We can always have more fun later," he whispered against her hair. "let's sleep for now."

Effie snuggled close, tucking her face against Derek's neck. "Mkay,"

As he heard Effie's breathing even out and knew she was asleep, Derek pulled the freshly washed sheet over them and secured his arms around her waist. With a deep exhale, he rested his cheek on her hair and let his eyes drift shut. That, right there, Effie in his arms, was why he fought so hard to get back to his loft and heal. He'd never give them up, not as long as he had a choice.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> There we go! All is right in Effie's world once more. Again, with the dreaded, for now. Because, and I love doing this, it will get way worse in the next chapter than it actually is in the episode. Once you all realize what that episode is, you'll wonder just what the hell it is I'm planning. You'll find out! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	8. Currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie's powers seem to be out of her control. Visions that take her mind and force her to paint pictures she doesn't understand. Feelings that practically send her catatonic. And now, the alphas are crossing another line. This will be the end of one more beta...and the creation of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with our next Effie chapter! Now, to start, we have bits and pieces of Effie learning more about who she is, as in her druid side, and Deaton helps her train. Just a bit. You may pick up on my lack of trust towards Deaton. Sorry about that. Also sorry for what happens in this chapter. Read on, friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie and her powers. Huh, never thought I'd add that...
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles walked into Effie's room, stopping as he watched her work. He knew from the way she was painting that she had no control over what she was doing. Moving closer, he watched as flames and butterflies took shape around the scarred face from the alpha painting. Only this time, it had a more solid shape and was surrounded by black. A color Effie never used.

Effie suddenly stepped back, gasping for breath as her brush fell from her hand.

"It happened again." Stiles said, gently pulling Effie away from the canvas.

Effie nodded. "Yeah, just like before."

Stiles stepped up to the painting. "It's the same face."

Effie looked at her hands, staring at the black paint. "I-"

Stiles turned, hearing the stutter. "Ef," he grabbed her hands and pulled her into her bathroom. Shortly after their mom's death, the color black became a trigger for Effie's panic attacks. That, and Stiles being away from her. Both John and Stiles removed any major traces of black from their wardrobe, and all traces in Effie's, and John had the two put in all the same classes. Now, her own supernatural connection was forcing her to use the very color she'd been avoiding for eight years.

Stiles grabbed a washcloth and wet it with soap and water before scrubbing gently at Effie's hands.

"It's alright, Ef," Stiles spoke as he worked. "we'll get it off and take the painting over to Derek. He's got the alpha one, he can keep this one."

Effie nodded. "Yeah, okay." she let out a shaky breath. "I think, seeing it on me, reminded me of Mom's grave."

"I know what you mean," Stiles agreed, drying Effie's hands. "I-" his phone started ringing before he could continue. Seeing it was Scott, Effie nodded for him to answer. "What's up?" he met Effie's eyes, alarmed. "What?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

While Scott and Stiles spoke with Melissa and their dad, Effie looked in the car of one of the missing doctors. The butterfly Scott found in the driver's seat had Effie curious to see how it was connected to her new painting.

Lydia had told Effie about seeing the scarred face in the flames at the motel. And Effie had painted butterflies. It was definitely connected to the Darach. Healers, this time. Virgins, warriors, healers. They were running out of time.

Opening the backdoor, Effie leaned in and immediately gasped, shooting away from the car.

"Effie!" the four others ran over to her, John and Stiles steadying her as she stared in horror at the car.

"Effie," John leaned down to look Effie in the eye. "sweetie, talk to me." All Effie could do was shake her head, almost violently. "Stiles, take your sister home."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, kay." he wrapped his arm around Effie, giving Scott a look before leading her away. "What was it, Ef?"

"Evil." Effie muttered. "Derek and Scott." she grabbed her head as Stiles opened the passenger door to his jeep. "It's all too much, I can't figure it out."

"Alright," Stiles soothed her as he got her in the car. "let's go give Derek the painting and get you home. You can sleep in my room tonight, okay?"

Effie nodded as she closed her eyes and tears slid down her cheeks. Stiles was at a loss. First Lydia was finding dead bodies without knowing why and now Effie was being driven mad by her own supernatural abilities.

Stiles didn't know what to do, but he hoped Derek could help.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek and Stiles stood away from the kitchen area, watching as Cora coaxed some water into Effie.

"She's fine with the other things Deaton is teaching her," Stiles told the older man. "but these feelings and visions she gets, they're crippling her."

Derek sighed, crossing his arms. "The only druids I've ever known are Deaton and his sister. He helped my mom and his sister, she's always been a roaming druid. Bouncing from place to place, helping where she can. And neither of them get visions or feelings."

Stiles dropped back, leaning on the support column. "I was afraid you'd say that." he ran his hands over his face. "I just," he nearly growled. "I've never not known how to help her."

"Hey," Derek looked at Stiles in concern. He'd never seen the boy like this. "you're doing whatever you can for her. That's all any of us can do until we find something or someone with more information."

Stiles smiled a bit. "You know, the idea of you in any part of my sister's life used to piss me off to no end."

Derek returned the smile with a smirk. "And now?"

"Now," Stiles exhaled. "there's no one else I'd go to when seeking help for her. She picked you, I don't know why, but she did. And I'm glad she did."

"You know," Derek turned with Stiles to look at their sisters again. "just because she has me, doesn't mean she won't always need you."

"Look at that, Sourwolf." Stiles chuckled a little. "we actually agree on something."

Derek snorted. "It was bound to happen eventually." he knocked Stiles's shoulder with his own. "Get her home and keep an eye on her. I'll make sure the painting stays safe."

Stiles nodded and patted Derek's arm before walking off. Derek watched him go, watching him interact with Cora and Effie. It comforted Derek to see Effie so loved and cared for, even if it wasn't him doing it.

With that in mind, Derek grabbed the painting and headed off into the hollowed out alcove of his loft, reaching for a nail and hammer without looking. Time to hang the next vision up and maybe, eventually, a pattern would begin to emerge.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Doc?" Effie stepped into the clinic, looking around for Deaton. She hadn't planned on ending the night at the vet's office, but when he sent her a text, saying they needed to prepare her, she couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about and let Stiles know she was leaving for a while.

Deaton stepped out of the exam room. "I'm glad you took your time. I didn't want them seeing you. They've been coming in and out for days." he opened the gate, letting Effie into the back.

"They?" Effie asked. "Who are-" she froze at the sight of Ennis's body on the exam table. "Oh my god,"

"My sister appears to be helping the alpha pack." Deaton shared. "Deucalion did this to Ennis after I patched his wounds from fighting with Scott and the others."

"I'd ask why you still have his body out, but I'm guessing you have your reasons." Effie said with a tight smile. "You said I needed to prepare?"

Deaton crossed his arms. "You're just coming into your druid powers, and at a very dangerous time. Mine are weak, at best, and not enough to help you and your friends. So I want to train you, as much as I can, as fast as I can. Think you're up for an all night session?"

Effie looked at Ennis again before stripping her jacket and looking Deaton dead on. "Where do we start?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Using a bit of druid magic and a homemade, Japanese based tattooing kit, Deaton carefully etched out an elemental circle on the inside of Effie's wrist. She winced as he sprinkled a powder over it that healed the skin almost instantly. It was nothing compared to her triskele tat, but still. Ouch.

"Think of this as your focal point," Deaton explained as he packed the supplies away. They were out in the woods, near Derek's old house. "Your power won't come from there but it will give you a place to focus on when drawing your power."

Effie brushed her thumb over the four elements. "A physical representation of whichever element I need to use in a situation."

Deaton nodded. "Exactly. You catch on quickly." he motioned to the targets he'd nailed to the trees. "Starting with earth, try and hit each target. One element per target."

Effie exhaled slowly and lifted her hands. Looking at the small twist of vines Deaton marked into her skin, Effie imagined razor sharp vines twining around the tree and breaking apart the target.

"Good," Deaton chuckled. "very good."

Effie watched as the target was destroyed, just as she wanted. Turning slightly to the next one, she focused on air, represented by a series of curves lines, swirling around each other. She saw the wisps of air blowing harshly, shredding the target into the bark of the tree. And as she heard Deaton clap his hands a couple of times, she saw that she had done just that.

"Next," Deaton nodded. "fire is a very tricky element to control. So give it all your focus."

Effie nodded, shifting position once more with her hand up. She looked at the small flames dancing at the south of the circle and imagined just the corner of the target catching fire, keeping itself controlled as it burned across the surface and snuffing itself out once it reached the other side. Once more, she was able to do exactly what she wanted.

But when she got ready to use water, she stopped and looked at Deaton. "Water doesn't destroy. It creates and molds, changing something's shape but never getting rid of it completely."

Deaton smiled, pride on his face. "And that is how I knew water would be one of your strongest elements. You understand just what each one can and can't do. You understand that not everything needs to destroy to have purpose."

Effie looked down at the gentle waves representing water on her wrist. "Like wolves." she looked at Deaton. "They don't have to kill, or destroy. It's their choice."

"Exactly." Deaton confirmed. "A lesson not all wolves have learned."

"Scott knew it, even before turning." Effie said. "Isaac all but had it beaten into him by his father. And Derek," she took a deep breath. "he had to relearn after Kate killed his family. But what about Deucalion and his pack?"

"Either they never learned in the first place," Deaton answered. "or they haven't had the chance to relearn yet."

Effie fisted her hand, watching the last target wrinkle and sag, as if run through water. "Maybe it's time someone teaches them."

Deaton smiled knowingly. "Maybe."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie was very glad she'd decided to wear a knit tunic sweater as she stood outside Jennifer's class, cause at the rate she was nervously chewing on the sleeve, she knew her thumb would be a mess without the barrier. She'd made the decision, shortly after Derek filled her in on everything that happened with the fight and how he got back to his loft after, that she wanted to personally thank Jennifer for helping Derek. Sure, it was weird to think her teacher knew about werewolves and had seen her boyfriend at one of his most weakest moments but Effie couldn't have been more thankful for the help Derek received.

So, attempting to remember she was almost seventeen and not five, Effie pulled her sweater from her mouth and entered the classroom.

"Ms. Blake?" Effie stepped in cautiously.

Jennifer looked up from her desk and smiled. "Effie, come on in." she stood up and moved to lean on the front of her desk. "What brings you in this early?"

Effie exhaled and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "I wanted to thank you."

Jennifer frowned. "For what?"

"For what you did for Derek." Effie explained. "I know it all must have seemed really strange to you but you saved his life by getting him back to his loft and I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Jennifer smiled again. "You know, every time he woke up, all he wanted to do was call your pack and let you guys know he was okay. That he was alive. It wasn't until he called you specifically that I realized it was really you he wanted to know. He cares a lot about you, Effie."

Effie smiled softly, feeling herself blush a bit. "Yeah, he really does." she cleared her throat as tears misted over her eyes. "And I care about him, so much. If I had lost him," she shook her head.

Jennifer nodded in understanding. "I'm glad I could help get him back to you."

Effie sniffed and cleared her throat again. "Would it be weird to ask for a hug?"

Jennifer laughed and shook her head. "No, not at all."

Effie hugged her teacher tightly before thanking her again and heading out to meet up with Stiles, Isaac and Scott at the front of the school.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked at the text she got from Derek as she headed to her next class.

_'I assume you at least tried to stop dumb and dumber from ditching school.'_

Effie had to laugh. So Isaac and Boyd had shown up.  _'Yeah , I tried. They don't listen very well.'_

_'Please tell me something I don't already know.'_

_'Stiles has Betty Boop boxers.'_

_'I'm going to go burn my eyes out. Text me when school gets out.'_

Effie stopped outside her class to collect herself as laughter shook her body. She did so love torturing her boyfriend.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat in the hallway again with her books around her. Derek had given her two more books on druids, hoping she would find a way to control her visions and feelings. She wasn't finding much so far but kept reading, knowing there had to be something. The journal hadn't gone into detail about how the past druid dealt with her own powers. Just that she had to isolate herself for a period of time in order to gain full control. As a highschool student, Effie didn't really have that luxury. So, she was hoping for one hell of a plan B.

"Effie,"

Effie looked up, frowning. "Cora, what are you doing here?"

Cora exhaled. "Delivering a message for Derek, but I can't seem to find Lydia."

Effie glanced at her watch. "She's got free period, meaning she's with Aiden in Coach's office."

Cora let out a growl. "Of course she is."

Effie watched the wolf look around as she collected her books in her bag. "What's going on, Cora?"

"Deucalion is using the twins to find our weak spots." Cora answered, striding over to the fire alarm. "They figured either Danny or Lydia would be the best way in."

"And they found out about Lydia's ability to find bodies." Effie guessed. "Meaning Derek wants her to stay away from Aiden."

Cora nodded, yanking the alarm. "Exactly."

Effie grabbed Cora's hand. "Coach's office is this way."

The two charged through evacuating students, not bothering to hide that they weren't planning on leaving the building. They were in sight of Coach's office just in time to watch Aiden slip out. Cora motioned for Effie to stay behind her and stepped in front of the door just in time for Lydia to open it.

"You don't have very good taste in guys, do you?" the younger Hale questioned. She pushed into the office, letting Effie in before closing the door.

Lydia looked at Effie for an explanation but the other girl stayed silent, only shaking her head slightly.

"Is there a problem?" Lydia asked once it was clear she wasn't allowed to leave.

"Yeah," Cora nodded. "Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden. Which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm. I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head."

"Sweetheart," Lydia smiled at the Hale. "my last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard, so I think I can handle a werewolf."

Effie stepped forward. "Lydia, please. This is important. It's not safe."

"I'll be fine." Lydia pressed. She went to leave and Cora grabbed her wrist. "Let go. I said-"

"Let go." Stiles's voice echoed from the other entrance of Coach's office. The three turned. "She said, let go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"A Ouija board?" Lydia stated in disbelief.

"Also known as a Spirit board." Stiles said as he took it out of the box. "And it's worth a shot."

"A shot in the dark." Lydia commented.

"Would you just try it, please?" Stiles said. "Okay? Let's not forget who this is for. Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Okay," Cora spoke up. "do we all do this?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah,"

Effie shared a look with Cora before the four put their fingers on the planchette, the thing that supposedly made the board work. Unfortunately, it didn't work. At all. But Stiles wasn't out of ideas.

Next was trying Psychometry with Deaton's keys for the clinic. Lydia denied being psychic but Stiles just reminded her that she was something, something that could hopefully help find Deaton. But once more, it didn't work.

And the final idea, automatic writing just found Lydia drawing a tree.

Effie sighed, leaning back against another lab bench while Cora, Stiles and Lydia bickered.

"Especially when it's obvious you should be talking to Danny." Lydia finally said.

Effie frowned. "Danny? What? Why?"

"Because," Scott showed up, shoulder bleeding. "last night he was a target. But he wasn't a sacrifice."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat behind Lydia as the three girls drove towards the hospital, behind Stiles's jeep. Though they'd taken Effie's car, she was too distracted to drive. Her was focused on Deaton and running over the different herbs and powders he had for his druid craft in his office. When he was teaching her, he said she probably wouldn't need any outside sources for her magic, because her's came from inside. She was what the druids call a Spark. Stiles was one as well but his was different from hers.

_'Too similar to not both be different.'_  Effie thought of her brother's words before she first went to Deaton.

"Hey," Cora caught her attention. "you're muttering under your breath."

Effie shook her head. "Sorry, just trying to keep from losing it, again."

Concern colored Cora's face. "Have you had another vision?"

Effie crossed her arms. "No, but just being here feels like," she worried her lip. "I've got this itch in the back of my mind, like when you know a clock is ticking and you're not moving fast enough."

"Not fast enough for what?" Cora asked. "To save Deaton or stop the alphas?"

"Both."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie cursed as she, Lydia and Cora headed into the hospital to meet Stiles.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"My phone," Effie said. "I left it. You two go in, I'll meet you there."

Cora frowned. "Effie,"

"It'll be fine, Cora." Effie stopped her. "I won't be more than ten minutes behind you."

Cora sighed but nodded and headed off with Lydia. Effie headed back to the school, trying to think of where she'd left her cell. She arrived and jogged up the steps, only to have Aidan and Ethan step out in front of her. Oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Derek should really stop leaving you alone." Aidan taunted. "Look at the trouble you're getting into."

Effie stood her ground. "Whatever you two have planned, Derek will kill you if you hurt me."

Ethan laughed. "We're not going to do anything to you."

"No," Aidan agreed. "we just need you as," he shrugged. "insurance."

Before Effie could move, or even call out for help, the twins were on her, throwing her in the back of their car. She tried to open the door, to jump out, but found they were locked and there was no way to unlock it from the back seat. She sat, fear filling her, as the truck moved through town, heading in a direction that Effie recognized as leading to Derek's place.

"Why do you need me?" Effie finally asked. "Kali afraid she can't take Derek on without threatening him first?"

Aidan snorted. "Please, Kali could rip him, and those pathetic betas, apart without even breaking a sweat. She wants a fair fight to avenge Ennis."

"A life for a life." Ethan stated simply. "And here," he tossed her phone at her. "you might want this back."

Before long, they pulled up to Derek's loft building and Effie was once again grabbed and forced from the car. As they took the lift up, she could hear Kali's voice.

"And I thought, what's a girl gotta do to get you alone?"

The twins forced Effie into the loft doorway, hands around her neck and wrists, holding her in place for Derek to see.

"You and me, Derek." Kali said simply. "Or they tear her apart. What do you say? Think you can beat me one on one?"

Effie could see the rage in Derek's alpha eyes as he jerked his head to the side, motioning for Boyd and Isaac to stand down. Effie knew it was taking everything in Isaac not to disobey Derek and come at the twins but none of them would risk her life, she knew that as well.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out." Derek promised Kali. "With my teeth."

If it were any other moment, Effie would have laughed at the threat Derek so often used on Stiles. But right then, Effie was praying for this to be the one time Derek actually went through with it.

She watched her alpha launch himself into the air, claws first, making the first move against Kali. She watched as the two alphas spun and slashed at each other, trying to make the most effective hits. Effie tried to struggle against Aidan and Ethan's hold on her but they just jerked her until she stopped moving for fear of them snapping one of her wrists, or her neck.

Effie's heart jumped into her throat as she saw Kali get the advantage over Derek, clawing him across the side and kicking him in the face before shoving him face first into the water. She thought she heard herself cry out Derek's name but she wasn't sure. It all seemed like one big nightmare, though she knew from the panic building in her chest that it was real. Very real.

Derek came up out of the water, eyes even more angry, teeth snapping. He let out a growl and spun to face Kali, only for her to kick him again, sending him back to his knees. This time, Effie knew she screamed for him because Isaac almost charged at her. He would have, had Derek not called him off. Effie heard Isaac telling Boyd wait but she didn't stop to wonder what for. Her attention returned to Derek.

She watched as he and Kali continued knocking each other around, each getting the upper hand for only a few moments before the other took it back. Before Effie knew what was happening, Isaac was charging at her and the twins as the power switched back on. The twins, surprisingly, let Effie go and Isaac wrapped his arms around her, keeping her away from any water and wolves.

The water was sparking as Boyd charged to help Derek, only to be electrocuted by the water along with his alpha and Kali. Boyd fell to the ground as Kali shoved Derek down.

"Take him!" Kali ordered the twins.

Effie and Isaac watched in confusion as Aidan and Ethan forced Derek to his knees, holding his claws up in the air. The confusion was quickly replaced with terrifying understanding as Kali grabbed Boyd and lifted him high. Only to toss him back down, onto Derek's claws.

"No!" Effie cried out.

The twins released Derek and Kali walked towards the door.

"I'm giving to the next full moon, Derek." she said. "Make the smart choice. Join the pack." she glanced at Effie. "And if feeling the power of killing your beta isn't enough motivation." she jerked her head at the twins and they ripped Effie away from Isaac.

"Let her go!" Isaac screamed. "No!"

Kali smiled at Effie before grabbing her arm. She glanced at Derek, who seemed frozen in place, holding Boyd up. "Maybe this'll help make up your mind."

Effie struggled to get her arm away from Kali but before she could, the female alpha sunk her teeth into Effie's arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"No!" Isaac screamed again. "No! Effie!"

Derek didn't know what to do; He couldn't leave Boyd, he was going to die any minute but Kali had just crossed a line and bitten Effie. Derek couldn't let that go unanswered.

"It's okay," Boyd whispered. "it's okay."

Kali tossed Effie back at Isaac. "Join us, or have to kill your mate as well."

She gave Derek one last smirk before leaving with the twins. Isaac grabbed Effie, his wolf whimpering at the sight of his pack mother in pain.

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered to Boyd. "I'm so sorry."

Stiles and Cora suddenly appeared as Boyd's body fell into the water. Derek was shaking, looking at his hands as if unable to believe what had happened. Cora ran to Boyd while Stiles took in his sister and Isaac. He saw the sheen of sweat on Effie and the bite mark on her arm.

"Oh god, no." he muttered.

"I'll be fine." Effie ground out as she pushed out of Isaac's arms. The beta followed, concern flowing from him as he watched her. "Derek needs us."

Effie and Stiles moved to either side of where Derek was kneeling and while Stiles put a comforting hand on the alpha's shoulder, Effie knelt beside him and carefully lowered his shaking hands.

Sobbing echoed in the quiet loft, from Cora, Derek and Isaac. Effie fought the urge to break down with them, knowing someone had to keep a level head.

"Stiles," Effie looked up at her brother. "go find Lydia. Get her away from here. Then come back and help Isaac and Cora with Boyd."

"What about Derek?" Stiles asked, squeezing the older man's shoulder.

Effie looked at his face. "I'm his mate. I'll take care of him. He's my responsibility. If we vanish for a few days, cover for me with Dad."

Stiles nodded. "Done." he squatted down for a second, looking at Derek. "Whatever is going through your head, this is not your fault. I know you won't listen to me but I want you to hear it from more than just Effie. They killed Boyd. They used you as a weapon to do their dirty work. You are a good person, Derek. Please don't let this destroy that."

Effie smiled proudly at Stiles as he stood and moved towards the door. Isaac was already coming down the stairs to Cora's side while Lydia watched the scene before her, barely looking at Stiles as he took her hand and pulled her away. Knowing the others were taken care of, Effie turned her attention to Derek.

"Hey," she stroked his knuckles, ignoring the blood. "we need to get you up and out of here."

"I-I can't leave him." Derek murmured.

"He won't be alone." Effie promised. "Isaac, Stiles and Cora are staying with him. Let's you and me focus on you. Come on."

With gentle tugs and small encouragements, Effie got Derek standing and started leading him from the loft. She knew he had spare clothes in his truck and planned on driving that back to her house. Her father wouldn't be home for some time, which helped.

"I killed him, Effie." Derek whimpered.

Effie wanted to shut her eyes against the pain in his voice. "You didn't hear Stiles, did you?" she rubbed his back while opening the truck door, just like Stiles had done for her the night before. "You didn't do anything. They used you against your will." she watched his face as he settled in the seat. "Try not to think about it right now. We'll talk later."

Derek looked at her, defeat in his eyes. "Why are you helping me? I killed Boyd."

Effie brushed her thumb over his jaw. "You did not kill him. They used you. And I'm helping you because I love you. This is what you do for someone you love."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Don't kill me? Yes, alright, I turned Effie. And, even though I have it all written up, I'm not actually sure if she's a wolf or not. Could go the fox route, as foreshadowing for what happens to Stiles in 3B, but we'll see! We're a couple of chapters away from me needing to decide. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading! And not killing me! Please.
> 
> End Transmission


	9. Visionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Derek to connect a few more dots about his past for Effie. Times when, as a child, she noticed things were strange and now she finds out just why it was like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Alright, so, as we know, this episode explains Derek's past to us, or at least part of it. We learn the truth behind his eyes. But as we know Effie isn't with Stiles and Cora when Peter explains, she's with Derek. So he'll be the one filling her in, because she refuses to let Derek go off on his own, even if she was just turned. Read on, friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

If Effie hadn't seen what Derek had been through, she would have been worried about the automatic state he was in as she led him up to her room. Shutting and locking the door, she darted into her bathroom and turned the shower on. After setting out a towel, she went back into her room and found Derek staring at the art she'd hung on her walls.

"Derek," she walked over to him, turning him away. "we need to get you in the shower." Derek, seeing the shaking still in his hands, looked hopelessly at Effie. "I'll help you."

Taking his hand, she pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door. Working silently, she knelt and began with his shoes. Untying the laces, she tapped his calves to get him to step out of the wet boots. Once she set them aside, she stood and started gently lifting his shirt. It took a little more effort than the boots but they got the shredded fabric off and tossed in the trash. Biting her lip, Effie dropped her hands to Derek's pants button. She looked up at him, wanting to make sure he was okay with what she was doing.

"I," Derek licked his lips. "I think I can take it from here."

Effie smiled. "Okay." she moved her hands to his sides. "You get in the shower and I'll go grab your bag from the truck. I won't be long."

Once Derek nodded, Effie left the bathroom and unlocked her bedroom door. She hurried down the stairs and back out to the truck. The second her hand grasped the bag strap, her breath was knocked from her body and she let out a sob. Touching Derek hadn't given Effie any sort of feeling but touching his bag was like a knife to the chest. She had to steady herself against the truck before she could go back in.

Panting as tears slid down her face, Effie felt the channeled grief and guilt from Derek turn into her own grief and anger. The alphas had taken two of the pack from them, murdered them and broke those left behind. But not again. Effie wouldn't let them have anyone else.

With a tight grip, on her powers and the bag, Effie strode back into the house, determination coloring her every step. She brought the bag back to her room and pulled out clothes for Derek, leaving them on the bathroom sink. While in there, she grabbed the first aid kit and quickly bandaged up her arm. She could feel her body accepting the change. Accepting what was happening to her. And while she'd never wanted to be a werewolf, she was glad she wouldn't be leaving those she loved behind. As she knew, none of them would recover if she had.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek finished dressing in the clothes Effie left out for him and walked back into her bedroom. She was sitting at her easel, carefully dragging a brown coated brush across a canvas that already had something on it. As he got closer, Derek saw it was Erica.

"What-"

Effie faced him. "A memorial." she explained. "I thought I'd start adding Boyd now."

Derek stopped beside her. "I don't want it to get any bigger."

"Neither do I." Effie agreed. "And it won't. They've taken the last member of our pack that they're going to."

Derek shook his head. "How can we stop them, Effie? They used my own claws to kill Boyd and I couldn't stop them."

Effie set her brush down and stood. "What did I say? Stop thinking you have to fight alone. This isn't just your pack. We're all in this fight."

"I just," Derek turned away, pacing to the other side of the room. "I can't-"

"You need to find your balance again." Effie easily guessed.

"Yeah," Derek nodded, turning back. "and I can't get it here."

"So tell me where and we'll go." Effie offered. She saw the hesitation on his face. "I'm not leaving you alone, not after what we've been through."

Derek sighed. "Effie," one look at the determination in her eyes and he knew he stood no chance. "Alright, let's go." he caught sight of her arm. "Are you okay?"

Effie touched the bandage that was, not surprisingly, dotted with paint. "It hurts, but I'm not rejecting the bite." she saw relief wash over Derek's face. Along with more than a little guilt and grief. "What's going on?"

Derek took her hand. "I'll explain when we get to where we need to go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked around the warehouse as Derek led the way in. When he told her where to drive, she was confused at first, but he promised to explain once they were there.

"This place holds a lot of memories," Derek shared. "for me and my family."

"Good memories?" Effie asked.

"Some," Derek admitted. "but not all." he faced Effie. "I want to tell you about my eyes. Why, before I was an alpha, they were blue while Scott's are gold."

Effie frowned. "I thought it was because he was bitten and you were born a wolf."

Derek shook his head with a slight chuckle. "No, I wish it were that simple but it's much more complicated. And it might change how you look at me."

"Nothing will change that." Effie swore.

"Just wait until you've heard the whole story." Derek pressed.

Effie sat down on a turned over crate. "Then start talking."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I killed my first girlfriend."

Effie gave Derek a look. "Okay, we both know you worded that purposefully so I wouldn't want to hear the rest. I'm not running, Derek. So start from the beginning."

Derek smirked. "Yeah, I figured that wouldn't work." he sighed. "When I was fifteen, I was a lot like Scott. Only, I was a lot more arrogant."

Effie crossed her arms, leaning on her thighs. "Given how close you were with Peter, I can't say I'm shocked. Plus, I remember." she grinned at his glare. "What was her name?"

"Paige," Derek said it softly. "she was, uh, different. Stood up to me in a way others didn't." he smirked. "Didn't put up with my crap, either."

"Not everyone falls for the Hale charm." Effie pointed out. "Allison, Lydia and I pretty much told you where to shove it."

"And Paige would have liked you for it." Derek admitted. "She was a musician. Played the cello." he looked around. "I used to bring her here when our families wouldn't give us time alone. Of course, we were never really alone. Peter tended to follow us. Whether it was to ensure we were safe or-"

"Because he has serious stalker issues?" Effie threw in. "Slight pedifilia habits, perhaps?"

Derek chuckled. "Or because my mom asked him to. She was a strong alpha and while that brought others to her for guidance, it also brought her enemies. She made sure all her children had someone watching them. Cora and Laura stuck together like glue and I grew to appreciate having Peter around." he leaned against a stack of crates. "My mom was a rare alpha. She could shift, fully, into a wolf. Four paws and everything."

Effie frowned in concentration. "I remember you and Laura telling Stiles and I stories about a woman who could do that."

Derek shrugged. "You were like six. We had to get our material somewhere." he cleared his throat. "Peter was the first one to use the words,  _'the bite is a gift'_. And he used it when convincing me that the only way Paige and I could really be together was if she was turned." he dropped his gaze to the ground. "Honestly, it didn't take long for him to convince me it was a good idea. And since we both knew my mother would never agree, Peter offered to talk with one of the other alphas that were in town."

"Wait," Effie held a hand up. "there was more than one pack living in Beacon Hills?"

"No," Derek shook his head. "but they were visiting because the Argents were going on a revenge hunt. Three alphas were in town."

"Let me guess," Effie sighed. "Ennis, Kali and Deucalion."

"Ennis's beta killed two hunters," Derek informed with a nod. "So, according to my mother, the Argents had rights to avenge their men. Ennis didn't like how they went about it and wanted revenge of his own. Deucalion decided to extend an olive branch to Gerard, to see if they could work something about."

"Who did Peter talk to?" Effie asked. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer but had to see if Derek remembered.

"Ennis." Derek said the name Effie was hoping he wouldn't. "He'd just lost a member of his pack, Paige was young and strong. Peter probably thought if he helped Ennis get in good with my mother, all would be forgiven and things would calm down."

"Derek," Effie stood up, stepping closer to the alpha. "what happened when Ennis went after Paige?"

Derek refused to meet her gaze. "The bite doesn't always take. Some people aren't meant to be wolves. Paige was one of them." he turned his head to the side. Effie saw his jaw clenching. "I held her as she fought and struggled to beat the pain but her blood was already running black. I knew exactly what was happening." he shook his head. "I took as much of her pain as I could but I couldn't stop it." he started when Effie's hands appeared on his arms. "She knew, the entire time, she knew what I was and still loved me. And she knew she was going to die. The pain got so bad, she couldn't stand it any longer." tears filled his eyes as he finally looked at Effie. "She pleaded with me to end it. So I did. I held her close and I snapped her neck."

"You took the life of an innocent." Effie whispered. "And it changed your eyes." she saw Derek's barest of nods. "Different isn't always a bad thing, you know. Different can be beautiful."

"That's what my mom said," Derek said quietly. "Different but still beautiful, like the rest of me."

Effie squeezed his arms. "Well, Aunt Talia was usually right. You know that better than I do." she was glad to see him smile. "And now I understand why you looked so relieved but guilty about my getting bit. But Derek?" she waited until they were looking at each other again. "I still feel the same way as I did before." she stopped his protest with a finger against his lips. "Do I understand you better? Yes. Do I now understand the period of time where only Laura was babysitting us? Yes. Do I still care about you, wolf and man? Most definitely, yes. Do I still look at you and think, here is a man I've known for years and have seen struggle and will always stand beside, no matter what? Yes. I have been drawn to you since we were children, Derek Hale, and not even your past can change that. I love you. And I always will."

Effie didn't even blink at the force behind Derek's hug. She knew how much her words meant to him. Knew he feared telling her the truth of his eyes would push away another person from his life. But Effie wasn't like other people. She saw the differences in growing up as a normal teenager and growing up as a werewolf. The same rules didn't apply to the two. She saw that, now that she was apart of that world.

"I don't deserve you." Derek muttered against her neck. "You're too good."

Effie stroked her fingers through his hair. "You deserve a hell of a lot more good than you've gotten. But I'll make sure you keep getting it. You're not alone. Not ever again."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So, that was emotional. Possibly more so because it was Derek explaining it. Oops? Sorry about that, but Effie needed to know and I feel there's no one else Derek would trust to tell her other than himself. I could be wrong, but it's my opinion. Alright! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	10. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's time to find out just what Effie is, shifter wise, and for the twins to reach a breaking point with John, just before he's taken away from them. And Cora, damnit child, just stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Now, as we know, Effie has been turned. But, because she's a Stilinski, she can't do things the normal way. Yes, I came to a decision about whether to go fox or wolf. Read on to find out! Also, has John reached his breaking limit with what he's willing to put up with from his children?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie gasped awake, her eyes shifting rapidly as she sat up. Cora and Derek were instantly alert and by her side.

"P-p-paper-" Effie stuttered.

Cora grabbed Effie's bag and tore out her sketchbook and pencils. "Here. Take them."

The two Hales watched as Effie flipped the book open and started drawing. Neither had seen her have a vision before but they suddenly understood why it freaked Stiles out. Her eyes suddenly froze, fixed on the picture as she drew. Her hands moved as if they had minds of their own and her breathing was so rapid, both were keeping track of her heart to be sure she didn't stroke or have a heart attack. And, to their shock and confusion, her eyes were glowing a bright, vivid lilac.

When Derek and Effie left the old distillery the night before, they returned to the loft after stopping by Effie's house to get her clothes for the next day. She wasn't ready to leave Derek, even in his sister's capable hands, and being honest for once, Derek didn't want her to leave. So she and Cora shared Derek's bed while he crashed on the couch.

And now she was having another vision.

She tore the first sketch out of the book, flinging it aside for Derek to catch, and started another. Cora moved to her brother's side and looked at what Effie drew.

"A root cellar?" Cora was confused.

Derek frowned at the page. "It looks...familiar."

Before they could try and figure it out, Effie threw her sketch book away and gasped for breath. While Cora grabbed the book, Derek sat beside Effie and tried to help her calm down.

"Listen to my breathing, Effie." Derek soothed. "Come on, just breathe slowly."

"Derek," Cora looked at her brother. "I think I know why she's freaking out." she turned the sketch book, revealing the second drawing. A clear sketch of the Darach, strangling Lydia. "She has every reason to."

Derek held Effie closer, his eyes fixed on the sketch. "I'm taking her to Deaton."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Deaton had just finished cleaning up the exam room when the sound of the chime on the front door caught his attention.

Removing the gloves he was wearing, he tossed them out as he headed towards reception. To his surprise, Effie and Derek were waiting for him.

"This is unexpected." Deaton said, opening the gate to let them in.

"So is the reason we're here." Derek said as he coaxed Effie through with a gentle hand on her back.

Deaton saw the look on Effie's face. "Effie, what's wrong?"

Effie exhaled loudly as she perched on the exam table. "I had another vision earlier. And something happened with my eyes."

Deaton crossed his arms. "What was it?"

"They turned lilac." Derek answered. "A bright, vivid lilac."

"That is interesting." Deaton said. "Very interesting."

"Do you know what's going on?" Derek asked, his nerves on end with fear for his mate.

Deaton nodded. "I believe I do. And you can both calm down, it's nothing bad."

"Then what is it?" Effie asked as she held Derek's hand.

Deaton leaned back against the counter. "I've told you, and your brother, before that you're special. You have a Spark. But I never explained what that Spark is."

"Now might be a good time to start, then." Derek said, pointedly.

Deaton smiled. "Yes, I imagine it would be." he cleared his throat. "As I'm sure you both know by now, Druids gain their magic from nature, from the earth itself. But every few generations, there are a select few who are born with their magic already in their bodies. They are called, Sparks. Effie, you and Stiles are two examples of this."

"Okay," Effie shook her head. "so Stiles and I have magic. Already knew that. What does that have to do with my eyes being lilac?"

"There is no such thing as a born shifter having druid magic." Deaton continued. "And a born druid cannot have their powers taken away. So if a born druid is turned, they take their magic with them. And it causes a different change. When you shift, Effie, not only will you have lilac eyes but you'll also have druid markings on your body when you use your powers. And when the full moon rises, you won't suffer the pull as severely as other shifting creatures because your magic will be able to counter the effect."

Effie blew out a long breath. "So, because I'm a born druid, and was turned into a werewolf, I get a magical boost, different colored eyes, pretty patterns on my skin and an immunity to the pull of the moon?"

"I never said werewolf." Deaton corrected.

Effie exchanged a look with Derek. "If I'm not a wolf, what am I?"

Deaton crossed his arms. "If you were a wolf, the only way to get that color combination with your druid powers would be if your eyes were blue." he watched both shift closer together. "And since we know you haven't taken an innocent life, that's not possible."

"So," Derek nearly growled. "what is she? What combination could make her eyes that color?"

"The dusty rose of a female Spark," Deaton said. "and, if I had to guess, the orange-gold of a fox."

Derek frowned this time. "Like a kitsune?"

Deaton shook his head. "No, different. Kitsunes are the very spirit inside the body of a human. They have fox like auras around them. Werefoxes are just like werewolves. They feel the pull of the moon, betas only tend to shift with claws and fangs and glowing eyes. Alpha foxes, and alpha wolves like your mother, Derek, can learn to shift into full fox form. Effie, you might actually be able to complete a full shift with the aid of your Spark. But it's far too soon to find out."

Effie ran a hand over her face. "Okay, so I'm a druidfox." she shook her head. "Cause that's normal."

Deaton chuckled. "There are some drawbacks to this."

"Oh good," Effie quipped. "I thought this was going to be easy."

Deaton and Derek shared a laugh.

"When you combine two strong powers like that of a fox and druid, you're going to have a power struggle." Deaton warned. "Your fox side will fight against the calming effects of the druid magic during the full moon."

"So she'll be learning to balance and control her two halves during the full moon instead of fighting the instincts of a fox." Derek summarized.

"Exactly." Deaton nodded. "Now, you can use your magic without shifting and when you have runes on, shifted or not, they'll work in tandem with the tattoo I gave you." he turned and grabbed a book, handing it to Effie. "This should help get you started. The ones that mark you will determine which branch of your magic you'll be tapping into."

Effie tapped the book against her palm. "Research. Research I can handle."

"And everything else?" Derek asked, worry coloring his tone.

Effie gave a small shrug. "I plan on having a complete melt down at some point in the next few days."

Deaton smiled understandingly. "You'll get the hang of it, Effie. I promise. And you're not alone. I know I speak for your pack and myself when I say that."

Derek nodded. "We're by your side, no matter what."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie had just started absorbing what Deaton told her when Derek stopped outside the school. He tried to get her to stay home, skip for the day, but she insisted she had to go. Stiles texted saying there was another murder, and this one was personal for the Stilinski twins. Also, she wanted to keep an eye on Lydia. The second part of her vision really scared her. Lydia could sense when death was coming but Effie doubted she'd be able to sense her own. And she'd be damned if Lydia became a sacrifice for anyone.

Not to mention the twist of her now being a druid and a fox. Cause life wasn't complicated enough already.

But she wasn't counting on Stiles's request.

Effie shook her head. "Forget it. Being in class with those assholes is hard enough on my control. I refuse to talk of either of them unless it's to ask how quickly they'd like to die."

Stiles sighed. "Effie, we need-"

"No, Stiles." Effie stopped him. "I don't care what we need from them, or what information can be gained. Ethan and Aidan forced Derek to hold his claws up while that bitch, Kali, dropped his beta down, killing him. And then they forced Isaac to watch while Kali turned me." she ran a hand through her hair. "Please understand that if I get within five feet of them, alone, I will lose control. Of both my fox and my magic. And the halls of our high school is not the place for either."

"Alright," Stiles exhaled and nodded. "I do understand. I know how hard that situation was for me to see, even if it was just the aftermath. I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you."

"Thank you." Effie said sincerely. "I just-" she froze and turned with a frown.

"Ef," Stiles said carefully.

Effie shifted her bag. "Go to Scott. And make your talk quick." she looked at her brother. "Cora's here."

Stiles swore and took off while Effie moved through the empty halls, sniffing every once in awhile to locate her packmate. Her pack bonds were still new to her, but she was getting used to them. She quickly found her way to the locker room and head Cora's growl.

Busting through the door, she saw Cora attacking Aidan.

"Cora!" Effie shouted at the young Hale. "Cora! Knock it off!"

"Not until he pays!" Cora snarled.

Since she couldn't control her shift, Effie had no choice but to stand back with Lydia and watch it horror as Aidan turned the tables on Cora and threw her into the wall, under the sinks. As he picked up a large weight plate, Effie dropped her bag and tried to focus her powers and her fox.

"Aidan!" Lydia yelled at the alpha twin. "Stop! Stop!"

Lydia's words did nothing. Aidan swung the plate and knocked Cora across the head, sending her back into Lydia and Effie. The two dropped to their knees, catching the girl as Ethan, Scott and Stiles appeared. Stiles joined his sister and Lydia while Ethan and Scott stopped Aidan from attacking again.

"You can't do this!" Ethan yelled at his brother.

"She came at me!" Aidan fought back.

"It doesn't matter!" Ethan reminded. "Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him, or her."

Effie ignored her urge to finish what Cora started and focused on the girl, herself. "Hey, you've been spending too much time with Peter if you thought this was a good idea."

Cora rolled on her back. "Ugh, it was his idea."

Effie shrugged and exchanged a look with Stiles. "Well, that makes more sense then you pulling this alone." she shifted back to Cora. "Remind me to knock him across the loft later."

Cora tried to scoff but her eyes glazed over and her head started lolling to the side.

"I think she's really hurt," Stiles pointed out.

"Let's get her on her feet and to the sink." Effie suggested.

Stiles helped get Cora on her feet and the two Stilinskis moved her towards the sinks, where she braced herself while her center of gravity returned.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"She does not look okay." Lydia piped up.

Cora managed to scoff this time. "I'll heal." she stepped away from the sink, only to start swaying. Scott stepped forward to balance her and she brushed him off. "I said I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" Stiles questioned. "What were you thinking, going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd." Cora defended herself, even though she'd just admitted minutes before it was Peter's idea. Effie let it go. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott said softly.

"And you're failing." Cora snapped. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around, thinking you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

As she left, Effie looked at the others before charging after her mate's sister.

"Hey!" she grabbed Cora's arm roughly, pulling her around. "I get you were locked in that cell with Boyd, and probably Erica, for longer than anyone should be. But you are NOT the only one who lost somebody. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, they're pack, they're our friends, the few that we have, and I picked them. I told Derek to turn them. And when those two died, so did a part of me. I felt it, deeper than anything I've ever felt, short of losing my mother and your family. And you foolishly getting yourself killed, is not going to bring them back. And when you die, I'll lose another part of myself. We'll lose another friend. And Derek, losing you will bring your brother to his knees and nothing, not even me, his mate, will be able to pick him back up." she released Cora and jabbed a finger at her. "So stop going in, half cocked, and trust us. We do help, no matter what you think, and for god's sake, stop listening to Peter. That man has already gotten himself killed with his insanity. Don't give him the chance to do the same to you."

Cora exhaled and nodded slowly. "Alright, I get it. And I know I shouldn't listen to Peter. Ignoring his talk was easier with you there, snapping back at him."

"Understandable." Effie said. "Strength in numbers is kinda our tagline."

Cora laughed before hissing and holding her head.

"Hey," Stiles joined them. "let's get you home." he looked at Effie. "You gonna wait?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah. Give me a call when you get there, just so I know."

Cora smiled. "Pack mom."

Effie laughed. "I've been called worse."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stepped outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air, and tried to let the tension go from her body. She sat down on the steps and tried to calm down. Holding her hand out in front of her, Effie channeled the wind and made a small tornado of leaves. She'd quickly learned the simple action helped focus her mind and steadied her nerves. Distracting herself, she started spinning the leaves faster, higher and higher, over her head. She twisted her hand and they started falling back down in a slow shower, all around her. Another twist and they began a reverse waterfall, back up into the air.

"You're learning fast."

Effie turned her head, and the leaves, allowing them to rush gently past Derek before fluttering safely to the ground.

"Practice makes perfect," she quipped as she stood. "What are you doing here?"

"Followed our bond." Derek admitted, pulling Effie into his arms. "You okay?"

Effie let out a choked breath. "After what your sister just pulled, not really."

Derek frowned but didn't moved Effie from where she'd tucked against him. "Cora? She was here?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah, Stiles is taking her home but she attacked Aidan, after Peter planted the idea in her head to get revenge the direct way, for Boyd."

Derek blew out a harsh breath. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Stand in line, alpha." Effie quipped back. "But let's focus on Peter later. I just wanna stand here with you for a while."

Derek leaned back against the tree, adjusting his grip as Effie snuggled closer. "Just stand here, huh? Don't you have classes?"

"Haven't paid attention all day." Effie admitted. "And now," she sighed. "I just don't want to be here."

"Effie?"

The two turned and saw Jennifer coming towards them.

"There goes just standing here." Effie muttered. Derek grunted against her hair. "Hey Miss Blake."

Jennifer smiled at the two. "You know free period ended a few minutes ago, right?"

Effie sighed. "Yeah, I know. I can't really focus today and was gonna leave with Derek after getting Dad's okay."

Jennifer nodded. "I did notice you seemed distracted in my class. Go ahead and leave. I'll let the school know and say I gave permission. In exchange for one thing."

Effie cocked a brow. "What's that?"

"Help out tonight." Jennifer said. "You can pass out programs or set up the snack table. Your choice."

Effie was surprised by the simple request but found herself nodding. "Alright, I'll come back an hour before it starts."

"Good." Jennifer agreed. "Go, have fun."

The two watched Jennifer vanish back into the school.

"Do teachers normally do that?" Derek asked. "Cause they didn't when I went here."

Effie shook her head. "Nope, she would be the first."

"Well," Derek shifted his hold and tossed Effie over his shoulder, causing her to laugh. "let's not waste our time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie held tightly to her seat as Derek drove through the city to the hospital. The two had been on the reservation when Stiles called to let them know Cora had passed out and had yet to wake up. And Allison, Isaac and Chris had found Mr. Westover and figured out that the Darach wasn't after guardians, it was after philosophers. Teachers.

Derek watched Effie dig the heel of her hand into her forehead. "What's wrong?"

Effie shook her head. "The Darach made it personal by killing Tara. She was family, like an aunt to Stiles and I."

Derek reached over and took Effie's hand. "No one else is going to die. We can stop this."

"We don't even know who it is." Effie insisted. "And now something's wrong with Cora. Last I checked, werewolves don't pass out and not wake up." she dropped her head back against the seat. "I think this is all becoming too much for me. I need a break."

"As soon as we take care of Deucalion and the Darach," Derek promised. "you and I will go away for a while. Leave Beacon Hills for a few weeks and just be a normal couple."

Effie smiled as she turned to look at the alpha. "I definitely like the sound of that." she squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Derek returned the squeeze as they pulled up to the hospital. Racing inside, they found Stiles, who told Derek which room Cora was in. Effie insisted he go see his sister while Effie talked with Stiles.

"Where's Dad?" Effie asked.

Stiles sighed. "Avoiding me. Cora and I were trying to fill him in on everything when she passed out."

Effie winced. "Did you leave me out of it?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I figured that was something you should tell him yourself. With back up, of course, but it should definitely come from you."

"Not really looking forward to that talk." Effie muttered. She thought for a moment. "The night at the bank. Dad had to have seen Scott heal himself after trying to cross the ash. We have to get him to admit what he saw."

Stiles looked around. "Come on, I think I know where he is."

The two raced down the halls, finding John standing at the nurse's desk.

"Dad, we need to talk." Effie said.

John started walking away. "Not now."

"Dad," the two followed him as Stiles spoke. "What did you that night at the bank? When Scott was trying to save Deaton?"

"Nothing." came the short answer.

"Dad," Stiles dropped his tone. "you saw him healing himself, after he tried crossing the mountain ash."

"I don't know what I saw." John waved a dismissive hand.

"You saw something you can't explain." Effie pressed.

John turned on them. "Effie, Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make 'em supernatural and it doesn't make 'em real. They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following."

"Dad, another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to us." Stiles pressed desperately.

"I am listening!" John shouted. "I have been listening!"

Effie felt her heart drop. "You just don't believe."

John shook his head before turning away.

"Mom would've believed us." Stiles said to his retreating back.

Effie gently grabbed Stiles' arm, even as John stopped. "Come on Stiles, we need to check on Cora."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched through the window of Cora's hospital room door and saw Derek talking softly to Cora, who'd woken up moments before. Seeing the look on Derek's face and the fear in Cora's eyes, Effie turned to Stiles.

"I changed my mind." she whispered. "Let's head to the school."

Stiles frowned a bit. "You sure?"

Effie nodded. "They need this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood with Scott and Stiles outside the school, looking back and forth, trying to use her new vision and powers to see where Lydia was. But, like Scott, she was getting nothing.

"What'd we do?" Effie asked. "For all we know, she could be dead right now."

Before Scott could answer, a piercing scream cut through the air, dropping Scott and Effie to their knees, hands over their ears.

"Scott?" Stiles was confused. "Effie? What is it? Guys, what's going on?"

"Lydia!" The two shot to their feet and took off at a hard run. Stiles fought to keep up with them as they raced through the school halls. Effie could feel herself shifting as they ran, her claws and canines extending, her eyes shifting to lilac and her senses increasing even further.

They skidded into the classroom, saw John on the floor, knife in his shoulder, and Lydia taped to a chair. Turning to face the Darach, they saw their teacher, Jennifer, with a deadly look on her face.

The two shifters let out matches roars, their fury and anger causing their eyes to glow even brighter.

Following Scott's lead, Effie jumped over the desks, landing in front of Jennifer and taking the second swipe at her. Unfortunately, Jennifer was definitely more than met the eye because she sent the two shifters flying with simple blows to the chest. Effie cried out as she slammed into the ground then bounced into the wall by the door.

Dazed, she tried to get her focus back as quickly as possible, focusing on the earth symbol on her wrist. The binding rune appeared on the back of her hand moments later. Holding it out, she focused on trapping Jennifer and the rune glowed. Vines came crashing through the window, swarming towards the older woman. But, since Effie was new at her powers, Jennifer easily burned them, and it felt like she'd burned the rune on Effie's hand as well.

Hearing a gunshot, Effie looked up and saw John had fired his weapon but the wound in Jennifer's leg healed just as fast as a werewolf's. Yeah, they were in trouble.

Hearing John's cries of pain as Jennifer jerked him up by the knife still in his shoulder, slamming him back into the stacked desks, Effie pushed herself to her knees.

"Get your hands off my father!" she ordered, the last word coming out as a fierce roar.

Jennifer smiled. "My, my, Effie. I knew about Derek, how couldn't I? Watching that amazing body heal overnight. But you, little miss innocent, you're one too. And not just a normal one, you were once a druid. Look at you now, finally worthy of being Derek's mate."

Effie managed to get to her feet, stalking forward. "I said, get your hands off my father." she raised a clawed hand to swipe at Jennifer but found herself being held off the ground by her throat.

"Back down, little girl." Jennifer threatened. "You're no where near powerful enough to piss in this contest."

Effie didn't even have time to brace herself as she went flying into the wall again. This time, with the wind knocked out of her, she could only watch Jennifer crushed John's badge, kissed him and then, transforming into her true, Darach form, vanished with him out the window, leaving nothing but shattered glass behind.

Stiles, finally getting the door open, ran over to Effie and helped her up.

The two Stilinskis stared out the broken window, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"Dad?" Stiles called, though he knew it was useless.

Effie let out a whimper. "Daddy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> It's always John or Stiles. Me no like when people mess with the Stilinskis. I know, next season is worse. Anywho! So, our little Effie is learning to ropes of being a fox on top of being a druid. Cause life can never be easy. And now John has been taken by someone Derek and Effie saw as a friend. Yeah, that'll go well. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	11. The Overlooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer has gone one step too far this time. She's taken the Sheriff and made it even more personal for Effie and Stiles. And nothing she says to Derek is going to take him from their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Man, I am missing season one, where everything was a lot easier for poor Effie. And Stiles. And Derek. And seriously, can they leave my boos alone? Please? Alright, as we know, Jennifer took John in the last chapter, but she's still gonna make her pitch to Derek. Without the kissing. *gags* And then we're off to the hospital. Kay? Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek paced the loft after leaving Peter with Cora at the hospital. He knew, while Peter was basically useless, he cared about his niece and would watch over her. Right now, Derek was waiting for Scott, Stiles and Effie to show up. Scott had called, saying they needed to talk. Derek had heard Effie's crying in the background and told Scott where he was.

Hearing three sets of footsteps coming up to the loft door, Derek jumped up the steps and flung the door open. Effie was in his arms only seconds after, Scott and Stiles following into the loft.

"What happened?" Derek asked, trying to calm Effie down. He could feel her claws digging into his back.

"It's Miss Blake." Scott said. "I know, she helped you and she's helped Effie but we just watched her try and kill Lydia and-" he looked at Stiles, who looked close to joining his sister in tears.

"And what?" Derek pressed.

"She took Dad." Stiles managed to get out.

Derek went to speak but stopped. "She's here." he looked down at Effie as she let out a low growl. "Hey, the only way we get your dad back is getting his location out of her." he looked at the boys. "Go over there," he nodded to the alcove. "take Effie and wait. You'll know when to come out."

Scott and Stiles nodded. Stiles managed to pry Effie away from Derek and lead her over to the spot indicated. There, they waited.

"Derek!" Jennifer's voice filled the loft. "Derek! Where are you?!"

"Right here." Derek revealed himself.

Scott put a restraining hand on Effie's arm as she tried to step forward. The two looked at each other and Effie read the order, loud and clear. Not yet.

"Thank god." Jennifer moved over to the alpha. "I need your help. Something happened, at the recital, at the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?" Derek asked.

"Scott, Stiles, Effie," Jennifer listed the three off. "They're going to tell you things, things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You know who I am, I helped you, more than once. And you helped me. Trust me, okay?"

Derek didn't a response and the trio knew it was time to show themselves.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Jennifer guessed.

Derek looked over her shoulder as Scott, Stiles and Effie stepped out. The tight grip Stiles and Effie had on each other spoke of how little control they had left. Their dad was everything, after losing their mother. And Jennifer dared take him. She was going to pay and they would make sure of it.

"So?" Jennifer spoke up. "They told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott quickly corrected.

"Oh, that's right." Jennifer tried to play innocent. "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour so I can get back to-"

"Stop trying to lie your way out of this." Effie snapped. "There are three shifters in this room, you think we can't tell you're spewing bull?"

"You need to learn some control, Effie." Jennifer scolded. "That temper could get you into trouble."

"Where's our dad?" Stiles demanded as a tear slid down his face.

"How should I know?" Jennifer asked. She turned to Derek. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."

Effie and Stiles watched Derek look over at them. They knew he was just playing Jennifer, but that didn't stop the hope and grief from filling their matching eyes.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles and Effie's father?" the alpha asked.

"No." Jennifer insisted.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott suggested.

"Lydia Martin?" Jennifer exclaimed. "I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" Derek asked sharply.

"I know that these kids, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story." Jennifer almost sounded convincing. "And one they can't prove, by the way."

Scott held up a jar. "What if we can?"

"What is that?" Jennifer almost looked scared.

Scott stepped forward, unscrewing the lid. "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure. Which means, you can use it and it can be used against you."

Jennifer's face twisted. "Mistletoe?"

Scott flung the ashes at Jennifer, who gasped and tried to block them but they hit her anyway. She started flashing back and forth between her Darach state and the face she'd put on since she showed up in Beacon Hills.

Once the effect wore off, Jennifer glanced at Derek before trying to run. The alpha caught her by the throat before she could get more than a few steps.

"Derek, wait, wait!" Jennifer pleaded as Derek drew his claws.

"What are you?" Derek demanded.

"The only person who can save your sister." Jennifer insisted. "Call Peter. Call him!"

A quick phone call confirmed that Cora was just getting worse. Derek started tightening his hold on Jennifer's throat.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Derek, stop." Stiles stepped forward. "Derek!"

Effie moved to Derek's side, placing a hand on his arm. "Derek, I want to let you do this, believe me. But I also want my dad back and this bitch knows where he is. Please. You can kill her after." she aimed a glare at Jennifer. "I'll even hold her down."

Derek exhaled before letting Jennifer drop to the ground. He gathered Effie in his arms and breathed in her scent to calm himself.

"That's right." Jennifer spoke up. "You need me. All of you."

Effie growled. "You would do well to remember that. The moment we don't, we will kill you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Derek's truck spend through the empty streets of Beacon Hills, Effie sat beside him, her left hand held tightly in his right. Jennifer wisely stayed silent in the backseat, easily guessing Derek's grip was the only reason she wasn't magically restrained.

"You should know," Jennifer decided to speak up. "I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do."

"Shut up." Derek said shortly.

"You need to know the whole story, Derek." Jennifer pressed. "You need to know just how connected we really are."

Effie let out a low growl. "Stop. Talking."

"And you," Jennifer turned her words to Effie. "Do you even begin to grasp what you're involved in?"

Effie turned her head to look the other woman in the eye. "I may be new at being a werefox, and a druid, but I am not new to the supernatural world. Now, for the last time. Shut. Up."

It wasn't much longer until they pulled up to the hospital, Stiles' jeep parking right alongside them. The five got out, Scott and Derek each taking hold of one of Jennifer's arms while Effie and Stiles brought up the rear.

They charged into the hospital, moving around the nurses and medics who were trying to evacuate everyone before the worst part of the sudden storm hit.

"Scott!" Melissa's call to her son stopped the group as they rounded the corner. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora." Scott explained.

"What?" Melissa was confused. "All of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom," Scott tried to explain briefly. "just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now."

Melissa took a moment before her nurse side took over. "The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes out, the other's twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

Scott nodded. "Got it."

Melissa's instructions in mind, the group continued their trek through the hospital. Reaching the elevator, they all climbed on and waited. Derek reached out for Effie's hand, squeezing it gently once she took it. He could practically feel the tension rolling off her and knew, like Stiles, her mind was focused on their missing father.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek." Jennifer spoke up, referring to the two wolves gripping her arms. "I'm going to help."

No one commented but Effie saw Jennifer taking in Stiles and Scott on either side of her. Scott was watching her with silent fury while Stiles managed to look threatening with Melissa's bat. He may only be human but Effie knew her brother had one hell of a swing on him.

As the elevator doors opened to Cora's floor, Derek and Scott led the way. With the lights flickering overhead, the five found the right room but discovered it empty.

"Something's not right," Effie said, standing at Derek's side.

"Derek," Scott got the alpha's attention, motioning to the trail of black blood on the ground.

No sooner had they all looked, did the double doors in front of them come crashing open, and Peter sliding across the floor, stopping at their feet.

The elder Hale looked up at them. "We got a problem." he looked back towards where he'd been thrown from. "Big problem."

The others looked and saw Aiden and Ethan's joined Alpha form. Oh yeah, big problem was an understatement.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

With Scott and Derek wolfing out to take on the Alpha twin, Effie tried to calm herself enough to focus her powers. Deaton told her focus was the key.

Letting out a low growl, she looked at the tattoo on her wrist and tried to figure out some way to help. Seeing the lights above the fighting, Effie came up with a plan. Focusing mainly on air, she channeled it into sharp spears and sent it flying into the lights. Just as it hit, she infused it with water and watched as sparks flew and knocked the Alpha twin back. That gave Stiles and Peter time to grab Cora while Scott and Derek recovered. Unfortunately, with their focus on the twins, Jennifer was able to get back to the elevator and escape.

"Effie!"

Turning at Derek's call, Effie ran past the dazed twin alpha and grabbed Derek's hand as they ran after Scott, Stiles and Peter, who was now carrying Cora over his shoulder.

"Nicely done with the lights, Ef." Stiles commented as they ran.

Effie smirked, her fangs flashing a bit. "Thanks."

They ran into the morgue, Derek urging them not to stop. Stiles, however, seemed to have another plan. While Peter got out with Cora, Stiles went back to the first set of doors, bat raised in the air. Derek, Scott and Effie watched as the twin alpha came charging through the doors, and Stiles took his swing. Sadly, all it did was shatter the bat and piss the twins off. Stiles quickly made his way back to his sister and friends.

Scott seemed to take a page from Effie's book and prepared to jump for the nearest light fixture. Effie focused on air again, massing a large solid amount just after the lights and sent it slamming into the twins after Derek gave Scott an extra boost, knocking the twins back. The slam of the air sent them flying back out of the room.

"That should hold them for a while." Stiles commented as the boys looked at Effie in surprise.

Effie panted a bit. "Looks like I'm gonna have to learn my own strength."

"Later," Derek said, his arm slipping around Effie's waist. "let's get out of here while we still can."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Meeting Peter, Stiles and Cora in one of the operating rooms, Effie exhaled slowly, drawing her fox back in. She felt her magic pull back and her claws recede.

"Where's Ms. Blake?" she heard Stiles asked. She turned and saw Scott shrug a bit. "What? What does that mean? She's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?!"

"Quiet." Derek snapped gently.

Stiles' temper flared. "Me be quiet? Huh? Me? Are you telling me what to do now? When that psychotic mass murdering woman has our dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles," Effie took her brother by the arm. "they're still out there."

"And-and they want her, right?" Stiles questioned. "Which means now we don't have her either, so our dad, and Cora, are both dead!"

"Not yet." Scott said calmly. He moved over to Peter. "Is she actually dying?"

"She's certainly not getting any better." Peter said.

"There has to be something we can do." Scott said, almost desperately. "We have to help her."

The doors on the other side of the room banged open, drawing their attention.

"You can't." Jennifer stepped in. "Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek tore past the others, knocking over an instrument tray as he went. Scott just barely grabbed him in time to stop him from getting to Jennifer.

"Derek!" Scott pleaded. "Wait!"

"She was trying to get out!" Derek snapped.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed." Jennifer defended herself. "You can't blame me for that."

Effie growled, her eyes flashing. "Wanna make a bet?"

Stiles stepped forward, placing a hand on Effie's shoulder. "If you wanna show you're one of the good guys, then heal her."

Jennifer gave a shake of her head. "Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter spoke up. "Let's torture her."

"Works for me." Effie tried to shove Stiles's hand off.

The PA squeaking sharply silenced the room. "Um, can I have your attention?" Melissa. "Mr. Deucalion - Excuse me, just Deucalion - requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

Effie turned with the others to look at Scott. His face had gone ashen as he stared blankly in horror.

"He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer piped up.

"Shut up." Derek snapped.

"He won't." Jennifer bit out. "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

Derek moved to Effie's side and looked Scott straight on. "What does she mean?"

Jennifer clearly didn't care to wait for Scott to speak. "You're not the only one he wants in his pack."

Effie shared a look with Stiles. Okay, just what the hell did that mean?

"Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack." Jennifer explained. "He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."

Peter seemed to connect the dots first. "A true alpha."

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another." Peter explained. "One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

Scott and Derek looked at each other for a moment before the former shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." he said. He turned back to Jennifer. "We still need to get her out of here."

Stiles stepped forward. "Scott, your mom-"

"My mom," Scott stopped him. "said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes. Now, I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Peter pointed out.

"I'll distract them." Scott said simply.

"You mean fight 'em." Derek corrected. "Whatever I have to do." Scott agreed.

Derek nodded. "I'll help you."

"Um, sorry," Jennifer spoke up. "but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek."

"You'll go where we tell you." Effie snarled. At this point, she was pretty sure her eyes were going to stay lilac.

"I'll do it." Peter stepped in, giving Effie a look that, strangely, implored her to keep her temper. If there was a stranger expression that could have come from the former alpha, Effie was drawing a blank. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"Advantage like what?" Stiles asked. "You mean like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the lights went out and the elevator jerked to a stop, Effie knew they were in trouble. Well, more trouble. The emergency lights kicked in, illuminating the small box in a blueish white light.

Derek moved and pushed the doors open, only to reveal that they had only six inches of space between the door and the next floor. He moved back and looked up at the hatch in the roof of the box.

"If you're thinking service hatch," Jennifer decided to chime in. "they bolt from the outside, so you'd have to break it. All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are."

"Kali already knows." Derek pointed out.

"Not necessarily," Jennifer argued. "She saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out."

"Yeah, well," Derek looked back up at the hatch. "if I get through, then we can go to another floor."

"Or," Jennifer's need to argue was pressing on Effie's last nerve. "you and Effie would end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch."

Effie moved to Derek's side, placing a hand on his bicep. "The backup generator. We need it turned back on. We're sitting ducks as long as it's off. And I'd rather not be stuck in here with her for any longer than need be."

Derek pulled out his phone. "Good point." he started sending Scott a text. "How are you?"

Effie inhaled deeply. "Honestly, I've got too many emotions raging through me at the moment to even try to word how I am. Thankfully, because there's so much going through me, my mind's too confused to lose control of both the fox and druid."

Derek wrapped his free arm around Effie, using one hand to text. "We'll get out of this and she will tell us where your dad is."

"I'm right here." Jennifer pointed out. "No need to talk like I'm not."

"Trust me," Derek glanced at her over his shoulder. "it's safer for you if Effie pretends you're not here. Because if she goes at you, I'm not stopping her."

"You need me." Jennifer reminded.

"Not so much that I'll allow you to continue causing Effie pain." Derek threatened. "There are other ways to heal Cora, and more than one way to figure out where you hid the sheriff. Effie's happiness means a hell of a lot more to me then what you might be able to offer." he looked at his phone as Scott answered. " _'Don't move. On our way.'_ "

"Before or after Kali finds us?" Effie asked, her head resting on Derek's chest.

Derek pressed his lips to Effie's hair before settling his chin on her head. "No idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The longer they waited, the worse Effie's anxiety got. Derek was doing his best to keep her calm, holding her pressed against his side with her ear over his heart, but without Stiles, Effie knew it wouldn't last.

"Anything?" Jennifer broke the silence. Neither Derek nor Effie made a move to answer her. "Derek," Jennifer spoke again. Girl couldn't take a hint. "I know what you're thinking, that I'm using you. That everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch. But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought. 'Is that her real face? The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe. Is that what she really looks like?'"

Effie stiffened as Jennifer moved to stand near Derek's free side. He started stroked the back of her neck through her hair in an effort to keep her relaxed.

"Julia Baccari." Jennifer continued speaking. "That was my name."

"We don't care." Derek shook his head. Effie had no issues letting him speak for them both.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters." Jennifer went on as if Derek had never spoken. "I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize."

"We still don't care." Effie spoke this time. No matter what she told them, nothing was going to change her using them, murdering people and taking John. Nothing.

"But I bet you're curious." Jennifer taunted. "I bet you wonder exactly what happened."

Derek looked at her. "You were an emissary." Effie took pleasure in Jennifer looking down. "They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved."

"I was Kali's emissary." Jennifer informed them. "And I was the one she couldn't kill. For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin."

Effie felt Derek go stiff this time and knew what Jennifer was talking about. Back when Ennis had attack Paige and her body rejected the bite. The root cellar that Derek had taken her to, where he'd killed her when she asked, begged, for the pain to end. Those roots were those of the Nemeton. And Paige's death brought them back.

"You didn't know what you were doing back then," Jennifer pressed on. "but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power." her voice started getting choked. "Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found."

Effie pulled away from Derek, not enough to break contact but enough to face Jennifer. "My father found you. My father saved you. And yet you still took him. Still hurt him. Still marked him as a sacrifice. You say Derek gave you power but what about my father finding your mutilated body and making sure you got the help you needed?"

"I've helped others, haven't I?" Jennifer questioned. "Helped you?"

"They're not my father. I'm not my father." Effie pushed back. "They didn't save you. He did. Helping, if you want to call it that, is not the same as paying back my father for saving your life."

"You don't understand."

"And I never want to." Effie shook her head. "If understanding means knowing why you're betraying the people who ensured you got the live another day, another moment, I'll happily live in darkness for the rest of my life."

Jennifer shook her head and went back to her story. "You know mistletoe is important to druids but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?"

Effie knew but she also knew Jennifer wasn't speaking to her any more.

"No." Derek answered stiffly.

"It's a Norse myth." Jennifer said. "Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one god who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The god of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again." Jennifer's tone turned. "We were the overlooked, the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people." Derek pointed out.

"So have you." Jennifer shot back. "I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means. I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again."

"You can't beat 'em." Derek said simply.

"Are you sure about that?" Jennifer questioned. "Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf right before a lunar eclipse. You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you?" Effie looked up at Derek, confused. "What happens, Derek? During the total Lunar Eclipse?"

Derek held Effie closer but answered. "We lose all our power."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek and Effie exhaled as the elevator started moving again.

"Derek, please look at me."

The two didn't turn but saw Jennifer's reflection in the doors. And it wasn't the face she was wearing moments before. Before they knew what was happening, the world went dark.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Have I mentioned how much I don't like Jennifer? I mean, seriously, girl just waltzed in where she wasn't wanted and tried to take Derek from Stiles. *pauses* I mean, Effie. *sighs* Writing a pairing that isn't my OTP for the show is hard. Helps that Effie is basically a female Stiles, but still. Anywho! We've got two chapters left for season 3A and then we're on to 3B! We'll have another in between story that goes along with the timeline and series, so look for that once Strength, Growth, Change is done! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	12. Alpha Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for things to get magical. And I don't mean that in a corny way. Effie's going to use magic in a way that hasn't been seen in generations. But first, Scott's dad needs to show up, Lydia needs to help Effie spark a vision, no pun intended, and Effie asserts her power as alpha mate over Isaac and Peter when they step out of line. I don't like Effie getting forceful with her pup, but he asks for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! And we've got the second to last episode of season 3A. Yeah, it gets so fun from here. We've got a bit of Effie really tapping into her powers and showing her place as Derek's mate. We also have a surprise twist towards the end, but I won't spoil that! For now, read on, friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie. And my twist.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles frantically tried to wake Derek in the elevator. But it was proving to be harder than the last time the wolf had fallen unconscious on him. He glanced at Effie and prayed she'd be easier to wake up. He did not enjoy the thought of having to hit his sister over and over.

As he went to change tactics, going from smacking to punching, Derek's eyes shot open and he grabbed Stiles' forearm, stopping him.

"Where is she?" Derek asked.

"Jennifer?" Stiles questioned. "Gone, with Scott's mom."

"She took her?"

"Yeah," Stiles confirmed. "And if that's not enough of a kick in the balls, Scott left with Deucalion. So, we gotta wake Effie up and get you out of here. The police are coming right now and we gotta get you the hell outta here."

Derek groaned as Stiles helped him sit up. "I'll take Effie with me, wake her when we're at the loft."

Stiles shook his head. "No go, they already know she's here. If she up and vanishes, we'll have a whole new problem to deal with."

Derek sighed. "Alright,"

The two knelt on either side of Effie and began trying to wake her. Stiles called her name repeatedly while Derek looked her over for any signs that Jennifer did more then knock her out. Before he could try something else more severe than Stiles's shaking, Effie suddenly gasped and shot up, startling the two men.

"Easy," Derek cradled her against his chest. "you're okay."

"What happened?" Effie panted.

Stiles shook his head. "No idea. I found you two out cold in the elevator." the three climbed to their feet. "Derek, get going. We'll call you when we can get away."

Derek patted Stiles' shoulder before kissing Effie. "Wait, where's Cora?"

"Isaac and Allison got her out." Stiles informed.

Staring at the two for a moment, Derek nodded then vanished from sight.

"Scott?" Effie asked her brother.

Stiles shook his head. "He left with Deucalion. And Jennifer left, taking Scott's mom."

Effie let her head drop back as Stiles moved them down the hall. "Son of a bitch. One more and we've run out of time."

"Not gonna happen." Stiles said firmly. "Not a chance in hell."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John shifted uncomfortably before looking at Melissa.

"So," he cleared his throat. "your son's a werewolf."

Melissa nodded. "Yeah, takes a bit to wrap your head around. I'm sure you're learning that."

John frowned. "What? Are you saying Stiles is-"

Melissa winced. "Guess they hadn't gotten to that." she sighed. "It's not Stiles who's the werewolf, it's Effie. Well, sort of." she saw the confused but aware look on John's face and decided he needed to know everything.

John listened as Melissa explained all that had occurred in the last year of their children's lives. From Scott being turned to Derek becoming Alpha. Jackson being the Kanima and Isaac, Boyd and Erica becoming betas. Boyd and Erica's deaths, Allison's crazy aunt and grandfather. The Alpha pack, Jennifer being the Darach and, finally, Effie being turned.

"So, this alpha, Kali you said her name was?" John processed. "bit Effie to motivate Derek to join the alpha pack."

Melissa nodded. "Yeah. If he joined them before fully accepting Effie as part of his pack, he wouldn't have to kill her."

John licked his lips. "And killing their own pack is how an Alpha joins the others."

"Correct." Melissa confirmed.

"Did they not consider Derek loving Effie being more than enough to motivate him into killing them?" John asked.

Melissa shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure these bastards know what love is. But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that our kids and their pack, well there's not much they can't do once they set their minds to it."

John leaned his head back as his mind spun. "Jeez," he shook his head. "If Effie was bitten by a wolf, how'd she end up a fox?"

"Legend says that you take the shape of whatever you're truly meant to be." Melissa explained. "That's why, for a while, Jackson was a giant snake."

John chuckled. "Ef and Stiles always said he was a slimy ass." he frowned. "Wait, you said Stiles and Effie have something called a Spark?"

Melissa nodded again. "Mhm, it's a bit like magic, from what I've gathered. It's like a force of will type thing. If they believe something can happen and imagine it hard enough, it will happen."

"And they can sense things," John said quietly in realization.

Melissa frowned. "What?"

John gave himself a shake. "Before we lost Claudia, she constantly told the twins they had a gift. If they were scared or worried for someone they cared about, Claudia would tell them to calm down, focus on the person and their gift would tell them if they were okay." he chuckled a bit. "I always thought it was Claud's way of getting them to calm down, learn to control their nervous energy. Their ADHD."

Melissa smiled. "Looks like Claudia knew about all this long before the kids ever got involved."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles and Effie sat beside each other just across from reception as they waited to be questioned. Seeing and hearing movement by the doors, they turned and saw the last person they ever wanted to see. And that included Deucalion and Jennifer.

"Just perfect," Stiles muttered.

The man walked over to them, staring them down as the twins stared back.

"A Stilinski, two actually, at the center of this whole mess." he commented. "What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?"

"If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." Stiles shot back easily.

The man smiled tightly. "Where's your dad? And why's no one been able to contact him?"

"I don't know." Stiles said. "I haven't seen him in hours."

The man looked at Effie. "And you?"

Effie gave him her best moody teen look. "If my answer was any different from Stiles, I would have said it without being asked."

The man shook his head. "Is he drinking again?"

Effie sighed. "What do you mean again? He never had to stop."

"But he did have to slow down." the man corrected. "Is he drinking like he used to?"

"Alright, how about this?" Stiles fired back. "Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with 'F', end with 'U'."

The man smirked again. "How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?"

"We don't know what happened here." Effie spoke, giving Stiles a second. "We were stuck in the elevators the whole time."

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?" the man asked.

Effie and Stiles looked at him in genuine confusion. "What name?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat on the counter in Derek's kitchen area. Once the police had let the twins go, Stiles had headed for Allison's place, as the name that was mentioned was her last name, and Effie went to Derek's place to check on him and Cora.

"Ef," Isaac walked over to her. "how ya feeling?"

Effie looked at the beta, remembering the curly haired boy who would run to the Sheriff's house, not because a cop lived there, but because Effie and Stiles were there and would let him hide until their father insisted he go home. Isaac never blamed John for making him leave, he'd made the twins swear they wouldn't tell their father why he was hiding. He was always welcome at the Stilinski house, just like he was now, at the McCall house.

"I want my dad back." Effie answered honestly. "And I want Melissa back. And I want Cora to be okay. I want Scott's dad to get the hell outta our town, again, because he's one of the feds they called in to help." she shook her head. "I want this over."

"Yeah," Isaac looked back at Derek, who was sitting at Cora's bedside. "me too." Effie watched him stalk over to Derek. "She's dying, isn't she?"

"I don't know." Derek answered softly.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Want to figure something out?" Isaac requested. "Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, with the actual killer. Doing nothing."

"Isaac." Effie snapped at the beta as she jumped off the counter. "Enough."

"Do you get how many people she's killed?" Isaac continued, ignoring Effie. "Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing!"

"Isaac!" Effie grabbed his arm, jerking him around. Her eyes were sparking lilac. Her voice echoed nearly as loudly as Derek's when he issued an order as alpha, but Isaac fought the urge to submit. "Knock it off. He doesn't need this."

Isaac kept his eyes on Derek. "Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?"

"Maybe." Derek finally looked at the beta. Isaac tore his arm from Effie's grip and started pacing. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

"There's no time!" Isaac shouted. He marched up to the door, yanking it open. "The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing."

The slam of the door didn't break Effie's glare. Effie didn't have to care about Derek as much as she did to want to smack Isaac for what he said. It wasn't as though Derek didn't know what was going on. Who he'd trusted. She'd seen his face after finding out Jennifer's true identity. Even if she was just a friend, it was another person out to hurt those he cared about that he let close. His guilt didn't need Isaac's help.

"I wouldn't take it personally." Peter spoke from the spiral stairs. "Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one alpha to another. From you to Scott."

"Scott's not an alpha, yet." Derek reminded.

"But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter said.

Effie moved to block Peter's view of his nephew. "Enough." she turned to Derek. "What do you need?"

Derek sighed, looking at Effie. "Go back to your brother. Right now, you two need each other, more than anything."

Effie sat beside him. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Derek shook his head. "I won't ask you to sit around and watch my sister die."

Effie cupped his cheek, keeping his eyes on her. "Cora is not going to die. You may not see it right now but you will find a way to save her. I've seen you work miracles, Derek. This time won't be any different. Just trust yourself to know the right answer."

Derek let his forehead fall against Effie's, his eyes closing as her thumb stroked over his jaw.

"Go be with Stiles," he whispered. "I'll call if anything changes."

Effie gave a short nod and placed a sweet, simple kiss on Derek's lips before standing. Sliding her shoes on, she gave Peter a look and jerked her head towards the door. Thankfully, he followed without complaint.

"You know how to fix this." she said, not giving the former alpha time to speak. "I don't know how you know but you do. I also know you have some sick plan in that head of yours about becoming alpha again. But right now, screw your plan. That is your niece, struggling for each breath. And Peter, family is more important than any amount of power. Maybe you've forgotten that but it's time you remembered." she pulled the door open. "Help them. Not because it'll earn you points or win some favor. But because they're family."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I don't believe it." Lydia said after Stiles and Effie filled her in. "Scott can't really be with them. He can't be."

Stiles sighed. "You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was-"

"Then what can I do?" Lydia asked. "I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human geiger counter for death, but I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of-"

Effie frowned. "Because of what?"

"Hey, Lydia," Stiles snapped a bit. "what?"

"When she called me a banshee," Lydia said. "she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?"

"That's what we need to find out."

Effie moved to squat in front of Lydia. "First, we need to see if I can spark a vision. In myself."

Lydia nodded. "What do you need?"

Effie held out her hand. "Just let me touch you."

Lydia was cautious but placed her hand in Effie's. All three were silent as Effie kept her eyes close and focused. Only a couple of seconds passed before a gasp escaped Effie and Stiles was pushing her sketch pad into her hands. They watched her eyes snap open, glowing bright, and the drawing started.

"She looks," Lydia spoke softly. "possessed."

"That's basically what she is." Stiles ground out. "She has absolutely no control when this happens."

"And this doesn't happen to you?" Lydia asked, turning to Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. "No. My powers, according to Deaton, are more physical. Being able to manipulate mountain ash, use runes for wards. Stuff like that. Things I can control."

"This isn't easy for you." Lydia stated.

"No, it's not." Stiles sighed again.

Lydia took Stiles's hand, giving it a squeeze, as Effie finally stopped drawing, gasping for breath once more.

"Ef," Stiles set a hand on her knee. "what is it?"

Effie turned the book. The sketch was Melissa and John tied up in a root cellar. Just like the one she'd draw at Derek's.

"I'm going back to Derek," Effie said. "he needs to remember where that cellar was."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie's books were laid out across Derek's table, all turned to seemingly random pages but the young druidess wasn't looking at them. Or even standing near them. She had Peter cornered in the far side of the loft, out of Derek's hearing range, a fierce glare on her face.

"What's the catch to him healing her?" Effie asked for the third time.

Peter smiled a hollow smile. "What makes you think-"

"Peter." Effie snapped his name. "I told you to put aside your twisted plans to become alpha again and help your family. Help your niece. But you can't even do that so why should I trust that this doesn't have a catch? A horrible side effect or consequence that Derek can't beat?"

"Ye of little faith, Miss Stilinski." Peter tried to charm.

"In you?" Effie countered. "Try ye of no faith." she stepped forward, jamming a finger into Peter's chest. "Mark my words, Peter, if anything happens to Derek or Cora because of this plan, I will end you. For good, this time."

"And what makes you think you have the power?" Peter taunted.

Effie smirked this time. "I'm a Spark. The first female Spark in seven generations with a growing mastery of all four elements. And a werefox, which boosts me even further." she dropped her voice. "I can have you burnt to a nice crisp before you're even aware of the flames."

"Let's do this." Derek's voice sounded from the other side of the loft.

Peter quickly joined him by Cora's side while Effie moved to her books and started reading again.

"I can understand not seeing downside to this," Peter cautioned his nephew. "as you haven't exactly been alpha of the year, but think about what else you'll be losing."

"I don't care about power." Derek admitted. "Not anymore." Effie smiled as she flipped through pages.

"What about the power to fight back?" Peter questioned. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night and if you couldn't beat her as an alpha, how do you think you're going to fair as a beta?"

Derek looked at his uncle. "I don't. Care."

"What if," Peter pushed. "this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power. Maybe-"

"Wait." Effie stopped him, holding up a hand. "Wait. It's not the only way."

Derek moved to stand near her. "What do you mean?"

Effie tapped the page she was reading. "In the journal Deaton gave me, the druid speaks about helping an alpha heal an fatally injured wolf." she picked the journal up and faced Derek as she read. "She talks about combining their powers together to share the burden that the healing requires. She said,  _'We each laid a hand on the wounded wolf and focused on returning him to full health. I could feel the alpha's power joining mine inside the injured wolf's body, scrubbing clean the poison that made to take a life.'_ " she looked at Derek. "It was the same type of thing Cora's dealing with now. And the alpha didn't lose his powers."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, hope in his eyes.

Effie nodded. "I've read later passages where she talks about checking in on the alpha to ensure his powers were still as strong as before. It took a good bit before they were one hundred percent but his eyes still glowed red."

Peter scoffed. "An alpha and druid can't just combine powers like that."

"Not a druid." Derek corrected. "A Spark. Stronger than a normal druid with more control."

"And you think Effie has this control?" Peter asked, doubt thick in his voice.

Derek looked beyond his uncle, eyes fixed on the ice slowly covering the window behind his head. "I know she does."

Peter saw the ice and whipped his head towards Effie, whose eyes were glowing bright. "You do learn quickly, don't you?"

"If I know it'll help my pack," Effie's eyes lost their glow. "damn straight I do." she looked at Derek. "The decision is yours, Derek, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Derek worked his jaw before nodding. "Read me through exactly what they did."

Effie moved closer to Derek, flipping back a few pages to where the old druid laid out, in detail, the joined healing process. All the while, ignoring the daggers Peter was aiming at her. If he wouldn't help Derek and Cora without causing more trouble, Effie would do her best to make up for it. Even if she wasn't as confident as her words came out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie,"

Effie turned, phone pressed against her lips after hanging up with Stiles. The plan he, Scott and Allison were going through with sounded insane to her but her books all said it worked time and again to locate lost family. She just hoped the three could handle the darkness that came with it. And she hoped Stiles could do it without her. She hated being torn in two, but Derek needed her powers more than Stiles needed her presence.

"I'm ready." she nodded with a tight smile.

Derek watched her face. "Are you sure?"

Effie exhaled and nodded again. "Stiles is doing what he needs to do, and I'm here, helping you."

"What is Stiles doing, exactly?" Peter asked.

Effie glared at him. "None of your business." she set her phone down. "Come on, we need to do this now if you want to be at full strength to fight Kali."

The two moved back to the bed, where Cora continued to struggle for each breath. They sat on either side of her, Derek brushing his baby sister's hair back from her face, before they each took her by the hand.

"Remember," Effie spoke calmly. "let your strength flow into Cora and don't fight when you feel it connect with mine. We have to work in tandem or this could kill all three of us."

Derek nodded. "Okay."

Already working as one, the pair shut their eyes and started leeching Cora's pain, black veins crawling up both their arms as they worked. Though Derek's face pinched with pain, Effie's remained calm and serene.

She pushed her power into Cora's body, working to get rid of the black she knew was tainting her friend. She felt another power collide with her own and felt Derek jolt.

"Don't fight." she murmured. "Just breathe."

It wasn't long before Effie could see and feel both powers mingling together and coursing through Cora's body, wiping out the poison Jennifer had injected her with. Effie's breathing grew short and stuttering as she pushed more and more power into Cora, feeling Derek do the same. Effie heard Derek roar as their power finally rid Cora of the last of the poison and couldn't stop a roar of her own from escaping.

Pulling her power back into herself, Effie opened her eyes just long enough to see Derek's red eyes focusing on Cora's gold. Then the world went black.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *grins* Oh yeah, Derek is still an alpha! I just, I wanted to work that in somehow, because I felt he was really coming into his own and then it was taken away from him. Well, having a druid for a mate worked out in his favor. I'll touch on how things will go with Scott in the end of the last chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed the little twist and just how much Effie is willing to do to help her pack. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	13. Lunar Ellipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the final showdown with the alphas and the Darach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here, kids! First, I am so sorry it took so long to post the final chapter of this story. Life hit hard with my family's apartment flooding. Yeah, that was a blast. The last few days have been a revolving door of maintenance workers and repairs and me being trapped in my room with my cat 24/7 so he wouldn't get hurt or in the way. So, I haven't been able to focus much. But I finally have a moment to breathe and give this conclusion chapter to you! Also, look out for the in between story that will be posted directly after this! Read on, friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek and Cora snapped their heads towards Effie in concern as she suddenly gasped awake and held her head.

"Effie," Cora rested a hand on her back. "Effie, what is it?"

"I'm seeing something. But it's not mine." Effie blinked back the tears that clouded her vision. "It's a giant tree stump. In the woods, on the reservation. Not far from the Hale house." she looked at Derek, her eyes lilac. "The Nemeton. This has to be what Stiles is seeing. He's seeing the Nemeton."

"How can you see what Stiles sees?" Cora asked.

"Her Spark." Derek answered, giving Effie a bottle of water. "It connects them. If whatever he did to find their father showed him through supernatural means, Effie saw it, too."

"So we know where to go." Effie sat back against the wall with a heavy sigh. "I know where the Nemeton is now."

Derek brushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you strong enough to go?"

"I'll be fine in a few hours." Effie said with a smile. "You?"

Derek smiled. "Same."

"I sincerely hope so." Peter said. "because a few hours is all that you have."

Effie gave the elder Hale a look. "If a few hours is all we have, why don't you back off so we can focus on regaining our strength. Being a black cloud of negativity isn't doing anything but giving me the urge to drive your face into a wall."

Peter stepped forward and Cora stood up, stepping between her uncle and Effie.

"Back down, Peter." Cora said. "I won't let you hurt her any more then Derek would."

Peter crossed his arms with a sneer. "A united front, how cute."

"Shut up." Derek growled, pushing to his feet. Cora helped Effie up, keeping an arm around her, just in case. "We have company."

The four turned and saw Ethan and Lydia standing in the open doorway.

"You're not looking so good, Derek." he taunted. "You either, Effie."

"I'm well enough to take you on." Derek shot back, moving to stand in front of the other alpha, his arms crossed. "Especially since you seem to be lacking your other half."

Ethan shook his head. "We know about the lunar eclipse. So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her."

Effie moved to flank Derek's left side.

"Good enough for me." Peter piped up. "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" Derek asked his uncle.

"No," Peter's tone couldn't have been more sarcastic. "I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." he moved to Derek's other side, though a bit away from him. "Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

"If you want to fight and die for something," Cora spoke up. "that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful."

Derek glanced down at Effie. "What do you think?"

Effie shook her head. "I know she killed Boyd and turned me, but he wouldn't want you dying for that. And I certainly don't either. If you want to stay and fight, I'll be right by your side. And if you want to leave, I'll support you."

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked his uncle, uncrossing his arms to take Effie's hand.

"We don't." Peter said. "But I'll bet she has an idea." he turned to Lydia and walked closer to her. Effie tensed but stayed in place. "Don't you, Lydia?"

"I don't know anything." Lydia gave a small shake of her head.

"But you feel something," Peter pointed out. "Don't you?"

"What do you feel?" Derek asked calmly.

Lydia's eyes cast downward. "I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard."

"Alright," Derek said softly. "Cora, Effie and I will leave."

"No," Effie shook her head. "I'm staying." she turned fully to Derek. "Get yourself and your sister out of here. I'll stay with Lydia."

Derek looked conflicted but nodded. "Okay."

Cora hugged Effie and Lydia, and Derek kissed Effie, long and slow, afterwards. Effie stood with Lydia and Ethan in the middle of the loft as the Hales left. Effie wasn't sure where Peter was going but as long as he wasn't near her, she was happy.

"Do you have the same feeling?" Lydia asked the druidess.

Effie nodded. "Yeah, since I came back." she looked at Ethan. "Can you stop your brother?"

Ethan shook his head. "I don't know. He's always been the stronger of us. The more determined."

"Well," Effie took her jacket off and tossed it aside. She ignored the shake in her limbs and focused on the coming fight. "I think it's time to get just a little more determined than him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The alarm sounded moments before Kali appeared and smashed it off the wall.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

Lydia snapped her fingers. "I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, the usual," she cleared her throat. "werewolf afternoon."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali threatened.

Lydia crossed her arms. "Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral."

Kali stepped closer but Aiden did as well, growling at the female alpha. Kali turned to him.

"Oh really?"

Effie exchanged a look with Ethan and Lydia. That didn't sound good.

"Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?" Kali asked, slowly circling Aiden.

"She is not the problem." Aiden denied.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie." Kali accused.

"Oh god," Lydia said. "is this about to get really violent?"

"Probably." Ethan confirmed.

But before it could, the glass ceiling smashed and Ethan dragged the two girls away from the falling glass, crouching behind one of the support pillars. A figure dropped into the room and Effie knew instantly who it was.

Jennifer.

She landed in a perfect crouch and stood. "So, who wants to go first?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie and Lydia held to each other as they watched Jennifer rip Ethan and Aiden apart, throwing them away from each other. Then she circled with Kali again, the two just staring at each other.

"That's right, Kali." Jennifer said. "Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look normal?"

"I don't care." Kali shook her head.

Jennifer squared off. "It takes power. Power like this." She slowly held her hands out, bringing broken pieces of glass into the air. Effie and Lydia panted in fear as they watched it rise, all sharp ends pointed at Kali.

"I-" Kali tried to speak. "I should-" she raised her voice to a scream. "I should have ripped your head off!"

Jennifer screamed and sent the shards flying into Kali, hitting her everywhere that was needed to kill an alpha. To kill anyone, really. It was like slow motion, watching Kali fall to the ground, her blood pooling around her.

Jennifer started to turn towards Effie and Lydia but they were distracted by the sight of Ethan and Aiden combining their bodies behind the darach. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. It took nothing at all for Jennifer to wrap her arm around their neck and snap it.

"What's the line Coach likes to say?" Jennifer questioned. "The bigger they are," she smiled at the two.

Effie stepped in front of Lydia. "I don't care how strong you are, or how weak I am. I have faced scarier things in my life than a darach with anger issues."

"Pretty little Effie," Jennifer brushed a finger against Effie's face. "Twin of the crazy Stiles, only daughter of the great Sheriff. Plaything of Derek Hale."

Effie smirked. "Bet you're wishing that was your place, huh, bitch?" she saw the flicker of anger in Jennifer's eyes. "Hit a nerve, have I? Couldn't be calling you a bitch, you used the word yourself at the hospital. It must have been reminding you that your fantasy with Derek is never going to happen, no matter what you do. What hurts more? Being rejected by him or knowing he prefers a high school junior for his mate over an older, more sophisticated woman?"

Jennifer's hand shot out, grabbing Effie by the throat. "Too bad you'll never know."

"Stop!" Lydia screeched. "What do you want with me?"

Jennifer looked at her, holding Effie in the air. "I want you to do what you do best, Lydia. I want you to scream."

Effie clawed at Jennifer's hand as the darach morphed her face, terrifying Lydia into doing just what she wanted. Scream.

"And you," she turned that mutilated, slashed up face on Effie. "you're going to help me convince Derek to work with me."

"Eat," Effie choked out. "me."

Jennifer laughed. "So foolishly brave." she tossed Effie aside, bouncing her head off the floor. "Maybe you'll learn, some day."

Effie fought the black filling her vision but between Lydia's scream and the pain, darkness took her without much fight.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie," a strong, gentle hand was running over her hair. "Effie, wake up. Come on, please."

Effie groaned, opening her eyes to meet Derek's worried ones. "Can we please kill her now?"

Derek chuckled softly. "In a bit, I promise." he helped her sit up. Effie saw Cora squatting beside Lydia, who was leaning on the support beam. Jennifer was standing in the middle of the loft, watching. Once Derek had Effie on her feet, leaning into his side, he faced the darach. "You did this for me?"

"For us." Jennifer corrected. "For anyone who's ever been their victim."

"Stop talking to like a politician." Derek snapped. "Stop trying to convince me of your cause!"

"Fine." Jennifer shot back. "I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles and Effie's father."

"How?" Derek demanded.

"I need a guardian." Jennifer said simply, stepping forward. Effie stiffened against Derek's side. "And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you."

"I can't help you." Derek replied. "I don't have all my power."

Jennifer shook her head. "All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time."

"You just killed three of them on your own." Effie pointed out. "What'd you need Derek for?"

"You haven't seen him at his strongest." Jennifer insisted. "I have. And if he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you."

"Derek," Cora spoke up. "don't trust her."

"I have the eclipse in my favor," Jennifer reminded. "but the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for fifteen minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me."

Derek looked around as he struggled to make a decision, despite what Jennifer said. Cora was hovering protectively at Lydia's side so he knew she'd watch out of the pack's banshee. And Effie, he looked at his girlfriend, a half step in front of him, a low growl aimed in Jennifer's direction. If he went with the Darach, there was no way Effie wasn't going with them. And he knew she could help. While the eclipse would take away her fox powers, she was quickly mastering her druid powers and would still have them to fight with. With that in mind, his decision was made.

"Cora, stay with Lydia. No matter what." Derek instructed. He looked at Jennifer. "If I go, Effie comes."

Jennifer leveled the younger girl with a glare that didn't phase the Stilinski one bit. "Fine."

"Let's get going."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Walking back into the warehouse with Derek and Jennifer was almost surreal to Effie. Last time she was there, it was a period of mourning for her and Derek and a time that brought them closer. Strengthened the bond they already had. And, as he took her hand when Deucalion and Scott came into view, that bond only grew stronger.

"Well, well," Deucalion spoke, smirking towards Effie. "The baby druid turned werefox has decided to come and fight. How brave."

Effie shook her head. "Why do people keep sounding surprised by that? My father is the sheriff. I'm not spineless."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked Derek and Effie.

"This might be hard to believe," Derek explained. "but we're actually trying to help you."

"Ooh," Deucalion commented. "Like brother against brother. How very American this is." he started folding his cane. "Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, pray to your ancient gods," he took his coat off. "and your oak trees, slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me? Or is it twelve now?"

Effie stared in horror as Deucalion turned, his face, skin and fur black as night and his eyes, she'd never seen an alpha with red eyes like that. It sent a shiver of fear down her spine and she had no issue with Derek stepping in front of her out of protection.

Hearing Derek's roar as he shifted, Effie began to feel her powers coursing through her and her shift rise to the surface. Something about his strength and will to fight was giving her more power. Their bond. She hadn't felt their bond pull in quite that way before but it gave her a feeling of strength and courage. But even with that power, Effie could only watch as Deucalion knocked Derek and Jennifer around. When Derek went flying into stacks of crates, Effie moved, sliding to one knee in front of him, her power nearly crackling at her claw tips.

Deucalion grabbed Jennifer by the back of the neck, forcing her over to Scott and down on her knees.

"Kill her." Deucalion ordered. "Do it." when Scott didn't move, Deucalion let out a fierce roar that drove Scott to his knees and forced him to shift. "Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends."

"It won't end." Jennifer spoke up. "Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does."

"They're dying, Scott." Deucalion continued. "Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer."

"They're not dead yet," Scott fired back.

"And who's going to save them?" Deucalion taunted. "Your friends?"

Scott stood tall, his eyes flashing gold. "My pack."

Effie exchanged a look with Derek, his eyes flashing ruby red and hers answered with their bright lilac glow. In that moment, Scott was their leader.

Deucalion snarled before moving to Scott's side faster than anyone could see. He grabbed Scott's neck and right wrist, forcing him over to Jennifer.

"Maybe," He said. "you just need a little guidance."

Scott struggled as he spoke. "I forgot to tell you something. Something Gerard told me. _'Deucalion isn't always blind.'_ "

Effie's eyes widened, realizing Scott's plan, before spinning towards Derek, grabbing his head and pulling it against her shoulder as she did the same with her own. She could see brief flashes of light from the arrowheads Scott threw into the ground.

As the flashes cleared, Effie felt the magic crackling in the air as the eclipse began.

"You okay?" Derek asked as they looked each other over.

Effie nodded. "Yeah," she focused and felt her power returning. "still got power."

Derek looked at Scott and Deucalion. "Good, I think we'll need it."

"The eclipse." Deucalion spoke, human once more. "It started."

Scott got up and looked to where Jennifer had been. She was gone. "Oh no."

Effie shook her head. "She wouldn't just leave. She wants Deucalion dead too much to just run."

"Thank you for that assessment." Deucalion glared at Effie.

Effie returned the look. "Had you not pissed her off, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Scott held a hand up. "She's back."

Derek started backing away as Jennifer came into view, having dropped her glamour, revealing the Darach in its true form. He grabbed Effie to bring her with him but she shook her head.

"I can help, Derek." she reminded him. "She's not the only druid here."

Derek exhaled heavily but nodded. "You stood by me so I'll stand by you."

Though he was only human, Derek stood tall beside Effie as she focused her power. Once more she felt her power surging through her, gathering in her hands as she prepared to fight.

Before Effie could make a move, Jennifer sent Scott flying backwards and had Deucalion on the ground, bashing his head into the cement over and over again.

"Jennifer!" Derek called out to her, making her stop. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" Jennifer demanded.

"What you really look like." Derek explained. "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack but he's never seen the price you paid."

"No," Jennifer said. "No, he hasn't." she dropped to one knee slowly and covered Deucalion's eyes with a single hand. Effie could tell, once Deucalion started screaming, that Jennifer was healing his eyes. Healing so he could see what his twisted need for the perfect pack had cost Jennifer. When she removed her hand, his eyes were perfectly healed, as if Gerard had never robbed him of his sight. "Turn to me. Turn to me!" once Deucalion finally looked at her, his eyes wide in horror, Jennifer raised a hand to finish him, only to stumble backwards, forcing Effie and Derek to steady her. "What is this?"

"Healing him weakened you." Derek replied. "Just like healing Cora did to me and Effie. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes."

"Then you do it." Jennifer said. "Kill him."

Derek shook his head. "No."

Jennifer was confused. "What?"

"Like my mother used to say," Derek turned to Effie. "I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." he gripped Jennifer's neck tightly. "Let them go."

Jennifer didn't let Derek win that easily. She slammed him back. As she went to strike him again, Effie grabbed her arm, wrenching her backwards.

"Don't you dare touch him again." Effie growled. "Let our parents go."

Jennifer laughed. "You still think you're strong enough to take me on?"

Effie shrugged. "Maybe not but since you just zapped your own strength by healing your enemy, I figure I have a fighting chance."

Jennifer just laughed again and flung Effie away, jerking her back by the arm she held and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying. Effie cried out, a gash splashing red on her side from the kick, which was backed with just enough power to keep Effie down.

Jennifer went to charge Effie again but this time, it was Derek who stopped her, shoving her back.

"Your fifteen minutes are up." he said, his eyes flashing ruby red.

Before the wolves could charge her, Jennifer surrounded herself in a mountain ash circle.

"Like I told you, Derek," Jennifer snarled. "either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf."

Effie looked at Scott from the floor, her side bleeding. For some reason, it wasn't healing, even though her fox powers were back. "Break it." she saw the others look at her but focused on Scott. "You are meant to be a true alpha, Scott. And mountain ash stands no chance against a true alpha's power. Break the circle." she pulled herself up. "I can hold her in place."

Scott nodded slowly. "Together, then."

Derek knelt behind Effie, his hands on her shoulders. "As a pack."

Scott started pressing against the barrier while Effie forced her power through the circle, trapping Jennifer in place.

"You've tried this before, Scott." Jennifer taunted, not seeming concerned about her barrier. "I don't remember you having much success."

Effie panted hard in pain. "Focus on what truly matters, Scott. That's what will give you the strength to take the final step." she forced more power into the barrier. "Your pack is behind you."

Derek focused on pulling the pain from Effie. He knew her wound was severe and wasn't healing, but also knew she wouldn't stop. Not as long as Scott needed her.

They watched Scott push through the barrier, his eyes sparking from gold to ruby red as he became a true alpha. Once he stepped over the barrier, Effie dropped her hands, her power fading, and leaned back into Derek as the barrier shattered and Jennifer was knocked to the ground.

"He did it," Effie breathed.

Jennifer scampered backwards in fear. "How did you do that?"

Scott just looked at her calmly. "I'm am alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause the storm, make it stop. Or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

"It won't change the color of mine," Deucalion stated as he charged forward. "So allow me."

Effie didn't try to turn away as Deucalion slashed Jennifer's throat open. For once, she wasn't afraid to see the image of someone dying.

They all watched as her glamour dropped again and she fell back, gasping her final breath.

Effie looked at Scott. "Call Stiles."

Scott nodded and pulled out his phone. Effie let Derek lay her down, checking her side as it bled.

"Hey," Scott said into the phone. "we're okay. Sort of. Yeah, of course."

"Stay still." Derek told Effie. "This is pretty bad. And it's not healing."

"You know, I noticed that. Kinda wondering why." Effie pointed out. "But, what's a gash to the side when I can keep you safe?"

Derek exhaled a laugh. "You-" he leaned down and kissed her. "Are insane."

Once Scott hung up, Scott and Derek stood in front of Deucalion, Effie cradled in Derek's arms.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek said. "We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again."

"But if you're not," Scott's voice was full of promise. "then having your eyesight back won't matter, because you'll never see us coming."

The three turned and left, leaving Deucalion behind, hopefully thinking on how to change his life. So the next time they all met, it wouldn't be to end him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie leaned against Derek's truck as Scott and Derek rushed over to the Nemeton. Her side was patched enough to join the rescue of their friends and family. They could see how the ground had collapsed and fallen in on the root cellar, trapping Stiles, Isaac, Allison and the parents.

As requested, Scott had brought a ladder and he and Derek worked together to get it down in the biggest hole. A cry of _'About time!'_ came from under ground, causing laughter from the trio as Allison and Melissa made their way up the ladder first.

Effie grabbed Melissa in a tight hug, smiling in relief. "Enjoy your time underground?"

Melissa laughed. "I think it's fair to say, I won't even be going in my basement for a while."

Effie watched Melissa move to hug Scott as Stiles and Isaac made their way out. The twins hugged tightly and Stiles shook Derek's hand, a message passing between the two men that read to Effie as a thanks for keeping her safe. She rolled her eyes and ignored the twinge in her side. She could take care of herself just fine.

As Chris and John climbed out, Effie felt tears pressing at her eyes, both in relief and fear. She knew her father had seen her use her powers just before Jennifer took him but there hadn't been any time to react. And she didn't need to guess that Chris and Melissa had probably connected a few dots for him, filling him in on what his kids and their friends had been up to for the last several months.

Derek and Stiles flanked Effie on either side as John approached them.

"Hey baby girl," John greeted with a small smile.

Effie returned it. "Hey Dad,"

John cleared his throat. "So, you're a werefox."

Effie gave a slow nod. "Yes, I am. And druid."

"Well," John stuck his hands in his pockets. "I think it's safe to say you no longer have an excuse for missing curfew."

Effie let out a relieved laugh. "Oh I'm sure I'll still think of a few." she surged forward and hugged her father. "God, I'm so glad you're okay."

John returned the hug just as tightly. "Same to you, Ef. Same to you." he felt Effie go slack in his arms and noticed the blood on her side. "Ef?" he pulled back enough to see her eyes closed. "Melissa!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie woke up in her bedroom, Stiles and John on either side of her.

"Hey," John smiled. "welcome back."

Effie laughed. "Where'd I go?"

"You lost more blood than Derek thought." Stiles said. "But Deaton showed me how to speed up the healing of your wound so you didn't need the hospital."

"Why wasn't I healing?" Effie asked.

Stiles shook his head. "The shock to your body caused by the eclipse shorted out your healing for a bit. It means you'll scar, probably for the last time. Deaton thinks it's because your druid powers were trying to protect you and blocked your fox."

"Cause that makes any sense." Effie flicked her eyes back to John. "You saw."

John nodded. "I've always known, even before Melissa and Argent filled in the blanks. I just wasn't ready to accept. But," he gripped Effie's hand and the back of Stiles's neck. "with my kids inheriting their mother's magic, now's as good a time as any."

Effie smiled through her tears, Stiles doing the same. "It really did come from Mom?"

"Who else?" John said. "She always could work miracles."

The twins let out choked laughs as John pulled both of his children into tight hugs. Even after all the time that had passed, they still had their mom with them, every day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood with Stiles outside the loft as Derek and Cora exited the building. They smiled at the Hale siblings and Stiles moved to help Cora with the bags while Derek took Effie in his arms.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Derek asked, bumping their noses together.

"Hmm," Effie linked her arms around his neck. "I think Dad might have a problem with me taking off with my boyfriend and his sister for a cross country trip. Especially during the school year." she stood on her toes and rested their foreheads together. "You go, get to know your sister again and bring her back to her pack. I'll be here waiting when you come home."

Derek held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. "Promise not to find another guy while I'm gone?"

Effie laughed, running her fingers through Derek's hair. "There is no other guy who could replace you, Derek Hale." she pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Even without our supernatural life, you are my soul mate. Nothing's going to change that."

Derek kissed her, not knowing what else to say.

"One last question," Effie said once they parted for air. "you and Scott are both alphas now. What does that mean for the pack?"

"I'll defer to him as leader." Derek said simply. "He's a true alpha, meaning he was always meant to be a leader, and that puts his wolf above mine in rank."

Effie nodded. "Okay, that makes sense." she sighed, nuzzling Derek's throat. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Just remember, I love you." Derek said softly.

"I love you, too." Effie replied before capturing Derek's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

Stiles and Cora watched the two with smiles.

"What are we going to do without having to gag over those two?" Stiles questioned.

Cora laughed. "Oh they'll still give us reason to gag." she smirked at Stiles. "Texting was invented for a reason."

Stiles laughed and hugged Cora. "I'm gonna miss you."

Cora returned the hug. "Yeah, you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie leaned into Stiles' side as they watched Derek and Cora drive away. "Two months without a Hale in town."

Stiles nodded, his arm around Effie's shoulders. "Yeah, it's gonna be quiet."

Effie laughed. "It's Beacon Hills, Stiles. It's never quiet. Not to mention," they turned towards Stiles' jeep. "Dad knows our secret now."

Stiles cringed. "We're in for one hell of a talk when we get home."

"At least life's never boring."

"I would kill for boring."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there is the end of season 3A. Not the easiest thing for me to write, but 3B is worse. Way worse. Isn't it always? Anywho, the in between story will take place between the last two sections of this chapter, between Effie waking in her room and Derek and Cora leaving. I was going to add it into the chapter, but I really wanted it to stand alone. Let me know what you think, of the season and the chapter, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading! See you in 3B!
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
